To Love and Imprint
by fusedtwilight
Summary: This story is about Seth and Lilith,the girl whe he imprints on and is getting married...to someone else First Fan Fiction, SethXOC Rated for Language. Long chapter story.BD SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

To love and imprint

AN: Hey all! My fan fiction name is FusedTwilight and this is my first fan fiction story! I would like to thank my beta and b.f.f. AnimegirlKiki for the editing of this…uh hey I didn't write this!

Kiki: I edited it and I therefore take credit deal FT.

FT: FT? And excuse me I wrote this!

Kiki: Yeah I know I edited it; you have lousy spelling skills b.t.w.

FT: Whatever.

Kiki: Okay I know, mine isn't much better.

FT: Some English teacher you're going to be.

Kiki: Oh can it. I'm going to give them books and edit their work my spelling doesn't count into it.

FT: Yeah whatever. (death glare from Kiki) Hope you enjoy this! The chapters will switch between the two characters, but no worries you'll always know at the being who's POV it is. HA! I just used a shorten writer's phrase.

Kiki: good for you dude. Can we stop boring the reader and let them read the thing?

FT: yeah miss tight-ass. (WHACK)

FT: I mean midget. (SMACK!) OW OKAY OKAY I'M SORRY! STOP HITTING ME WITH A WOODEN SWORD ALREADY!!

P.s- me no like flames for if you flame, I will get hit by Kiki. Please give good reviews (not just that its good suggestions and such are taken too.)

Kiki- Tim er, FusedTwilight, that encourges people to hit you.

FT- Uh oh yeah, if you flame, Kiki will hit YOU with her wood sword and I will flame you back!

Kiki- Sigh that'll work.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga; it belongs to the Mistress of Vampires, Stephanie Meyers.

--

Chapter One

My name is Lilith Hazlegrove, I am eighteen years old, graduated from school and today I am getting married. Ok I know what you're thinking, eighteen getting married right after school; she must be pregnant or something right?

WRONG!

I'm not pregnant or some gold digger like my step mother (Soon to be step mother) likes to say when she thinks I'm out of ear shot, and if believe her than fuck you to. You have to understand I grew up in Los Angeles, California. I am the youngest child and only girl; I have twelve brothers, (Only two from the same mother) and two step siblings. My brothers I love very much, there all giants anywhere between 6'5 and 6'10. Me I'm 5'8, they always called me there little treasure because of how tiny I was compared to them.

My father...well lets just say were not speaking to each other right now. When I was a kid I was daddy's little girl, which is why they were so protective of me, my Dad is a Hispanic/Latin mix my brothers too seeing how their moms' were exotic skinned to. My mom was white, a dirty blonde, with honey brown eye's. My brothers Cain, and Able (Yes Mom named them from the bible) were like dad more than her besides there hair.

My looks are as follows: My hair is wavy, not curly or smooth just wavy, I have my mother's eye's a mixture between honey and chocolate. My skin is smooth and a perfect mix between light and dark. I look like I have the ultimate tan, thanks to my figure. Unfortunately it's never my eyes or hair men notice first...It's my breasts naturally. My father would always say I was well endowed for a woman my age, my brothers would say I was stacked; I felt I was blessed and cursed. The attention you get is nice but you do wish to be looked in the face during a conversation. My family wasn't poor, but raising so many kids does sort of eat away at your money and you get us to second hand clothes from your brothers. Lots and lots of sweat pants and t-shirts.

Now every one say's I'm gorgeous but I don't see it. So what I got nice skin, nice hair, nice eyes, and nice...boobs. But I could not understand why people thought I was so beautiful. My brother Fred said I was too damn modest he would say if I would flaunt it more I get wrap the world around my finger, but he's my brother so compliments are always natural.

But back to the wedding instead of taking place in the dry and warm L.A it was held in the cold wet Forks, Washington. My soon to be husband Alex (Short for Alexander) was born in Forks, so he requested the ceremony there. I figured since he was giving me full reign over the wedding location should be his thing. Now Alex ohhhh get this imagine me the hot gothic chick with few friends and a sour sweet personality (My brother Cain said I was like a sour patch kid) I had only had one real love my whole life (Ended horrifically) minding my own business one day during lunch when up comes Alex a star football player asking me for some change so he could get a soda. Now you know that no matter how desperate you are for cash you never aske social groups opposite of you (at least where I come from). So I gave him some quarters and he asked my name, then a conversation was struck up and he would always talk to me after that. Now we never went out or dated but we had been friend-acquaintances for six month's and it was graduation time when "he" asked me to marry him.

FLASHBACK

"Hey Alex?" I asked sitting next to him three days before graduation. "Yes?" "Lets get married" "Eh?"

Now I know what you're thinking we were too young we weren't ready but think about it opposites attract and until that day he had never spoken to me. I of course was flattered but he was persistent and would always find was to woo me..

"Oh come on Alex we would be perfect together." Nudging him lightly with my elbow.

"Lil I think were not ready it's only the day before graduation, what about college?"

We were walking down the hall setting things up for tomorrow's ceremony.

"Your loaded we could go to the same college and live in the same dorm, please come on!" I beg hugging him tightly

Now I tried to put my foot down but he was relentless and finally he cornered me and just wore me down...he made an offer I just couldn't refuse.

"Lilith let's not do anything drastic" Alex said nervously backing away from me into a wall. I was walking slowly towards him a predatory look on my face.

"You've been ignoring me Alex...I won't be ignored!" I said stopping inches away from him.

"Look Lilith you're a beautiful woman and we have our whole lives ahead of us…" he said looking around for an escape.

"But you've invited me to dinner, and took me to see a movie, you gave me you number, and you put me on your five." I said raising my voice a little.

"Look we should just wait a little while longer is all". I saw an opportunity so I changed tactics. I started to cry.

"Oh don't cry" he pleaded.

"I see your game, you just wanted to use me than ditch me the first chance you got huh? (sob)

I thought you were different I thought you cared!" I started to cry louder getting some attention from passerby.

"OK" he whispered.

"Huh?" I asked wiping my tears. He bent down on one knee and took my hand the entire student body around us instantly stopped talking to watch us with disbelieving eyes. It was like watching a knight in shining armor ask a dragon to marry him.

"Lilith Hazlegrove will you do me the honor of being my bride?" My answer was immediate. "YES!" I screamed all tears instantly disappearing.

End Flashback

What can I say? There's only so many times's before you just give in. So here I am in Forks, WA. Mr. Webber will be the one who will wed us. To top it all off, none of my family came.

My father and some of my brothers because they don't approve they say it's too soon and they don't like Alex, I told them to bite me, Cain and Able couldn't afford to make it. I told them I could pay for it; well Alex could seeing how he has all the money. Even so, the two said that they wouldn't take a cent. Claiming that I needed all the money for my big day (Which is true). I won't lie I do have my doubts, but when you've had a hard life, a painful one, you tend to try to cling to any happiness you can find. You just better make damn sure it will keep you happy.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: FusedTwilight here again for Chapter Two yay

AN: FusedTwilight here again for Chapter Two yay! This is making up for the fact I won't probably update till next week.

AnimegirlKiki: Because you're a lazy bum?

Fusedtwilight: NO and I thought betas were to be read NOT HEARD!

Kiki: Actually, I am being read not and heard. This is a fan fiction not a you tube video.

FT: grrr (grinds teeth) anyway…again no flaming but all other forms of reviews are taken.

Kiki: With mustard or mayo?

FT: Huh?

Kiki: never mind.

FT: Okay ignoring my b.f.f on with the flick!

Kiki: Don't forget the disclaimer!

FT: Oh yeah.

Disclaimer: Me FusedTwilight nor beta reader/b.f.f Kiki own anything of theTwilight Saga. We just like playing around with the characters' minds.

--

Chapter Two

My name is Seth, and I am a werewolf. Well actually a shape-shifter whatever that means. I was born in la push, the local Quileute reservation. I'm eighteen but I look like I'm in my twenties, blame the wolf factor. You see according to the legends our great chief in order to reclaim his position had to share a body with a wolf, long story short anyone who can trace there ancestry to ta aki may find themselves the soon to be furry. Confused?

See there are vampires, we call them the cold one's, now don't flip out not all of them are bad, but if you see anyone with red eye's run as far away as fast as you can. Years ago the Cullens a peaceful clan of vampires came here the chief back then made a pact with them. They didn't drink blood from humans and stayed away from La Push, they would not be hunted. Vampires are our only natural (or supernatural) enemy, but the Cullens just wanted to live in peace, they only drank the blood from animals. And for many years everything was fine, then a few years ago there was... an incident, and it looked like the treaty would fall apart but luckily it all worked out. Now when I was a kid I thought the legends were just that, legends.

You're born normal but if there are vampires nearby the gene that activates and you become a wolf. Because they are immortal the Cullens can't stay in the same place for long so they move and stay away for awhile. When that happens no new wolves are called, and the wolves that were called stay furry. We originally only had around 8 which was a record because the Cullens were around then. Now there are around 30.

Years ago there was a massive surge of vampires, some vampire group came to Forks to cause some trouble with the Cullen family and they had to call in some old friends. The sheer number of vampires caused just about any one even remotely related to ta aki to go wolf. Luckily a fight was avoided and no lives (well except for one) were lost. But the damage was done and we had thirty some wolves running around. Now there were two packs, one lead by my idol Jacob Black, the other led by the la push golden boy Sam Uley. Jacob should have been the leader because by blood he was chief, but he didn't want the responsibility. Evenly he made his own pack (Which I am proud to say I was one of the first members to join). They had too many differences over the vampires to work out. On Jacob's side there were twelve people, Jacob, my sister Leah, quill, Embry, Jeff, Dave, Jason, Bill, john, Nathan, Phillip, and myself. Now some basic wolf facts.

FACT: We turn into wolves.

Fiction: We aren't affected by silver, and we don't need the moon to transform.

Now the stuff they didn't get. We always grow by a few inches (well make that like twelve inches or more really) making us look older than what we are. We have to watch our tempers or else we phase into our wolf form, we have a great healing so far only separating our head would seem to do us in, we constantly have a body temperature of 109, our greatest gift by far it the group mind.

When were in wolf form we share each others thoughts like a form of telepathy, it's great for when you need to communicate and plan attacks, but you have to be very careful what you think or else all your secrets won't be so secret. I'm thankful it's only when we are in wolf form I couldn't stand to have to here what Leah thinks all the time let alone when were in wolf form. But the one gift we have which in my opinion are the scariest, imprinting.

You see when you become a wolf, you may or may not imprint, imprinting is natures way of helping us find your soul mate, simply by looking them in the eye's even for a second, they become your world, your gravity, the vary fact they exist helps sustain your existence, from the moment you imprint the only thing that matters is them and only them. It was supposed to be a rare thing but it's happened to a lot of people. Sam and Leah were high school sweet hearts. Then he became a wolf and met Emily our cousin and imprinted on her. Then he took back every promise he ever made to Leah to be with Emily. It was made harder by the fact that Emily and Leah were like sisters, it made Leah a little bitter (Well okay a lot). It finally made sense when she and I became wolves, it happened at the same time and our father and mother were there when we changed; the shock of seeing us transform caused our father to die of a heart attack. So Leah finally knew why Sam left her, but now dad was dead, and she could never go to college and fulfill her own dreams because she was temperamental before she became a wolf. Sometimes I felt sorry for her, other times I wanted to smother her with a pillow. Like right about now.

"WAKE UP!" a voice shrieked. I jumped out of bed suddenly alert,

"What's wrong?" I shouted ready for a fight.

"That your still in bed" the voice snickered I looked to the voice and saw the she-demon that is my sister.

"Leah What the hell!" I bellowed.

"Its noon." she said calmly but with a smile pointing at the clock on my wall.

"So I worked late last night", I moaned rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Please running around chasing your tail isn't work" I glared at her utter smugness in her brown eyes.

"I'm just saying there have been no leeches since we had to help protect Jacob's "_little girl_" she said putting extra emphasis on little girl. Jacob had imprinted on Reneseme, the half human half vampire daughter of Bella and Edward Cullen. Because she was part vampire she would be fully grown by her sixth year.

"Hey you still going to port angles today?" she asked.

"Yeah why?" I said getting some cloths out from my dresser.

"Here" she said handing me some cash and a piece of paper.

"What's this?" I asked. Just a small list of things I need but won't have time to pick up" she shrugged.

"SMALL!" I groaned, "There's like 50 things on here why can't you get them!?"

"Because I will be hanging out with Brandon all day, and won't have time to pick them up" she shrugged.

"And I should do this because?"

"Because I know where you sleep and I will make your life a living hell" she smirked.

"Oh yeah that". Brandon was her sort of boyfriend, who she met not to long ago.

"What are you doing with Brandon _all day_" I put extra wording into all day. "First perv, pull your mind out of the dumpster, second some friend of the family's son is getting hitched today and Brandon was so kind as to invite me to join in the festivities". Lucky him.

"Alright" I groaned.

"Thanks little bro". A horn honked from outside.

"Got to go!" she said running out the door. I sighed to myself and got dressed. I looked over the list of stuff she wanted, groaned in disgust, hoped into the car and took off for Port Angles.

The things I do for family.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: Hey ya'll FusedTwilight! I know I said I wouldn't update till next week, but I got a day off, and I just got so many ideas. And please for the love of god will you review me! I'm new I need some moral boosting here people!

Disclamer: I don't own anything that is twilight, sad but true

--

Lilith's P.O.V

I stared at myself in the mirror. Today was the day, soon I would be wed...I think I'm gonna puke.

I looked fine in my white wedding dress, but I still managed to find some wrinkle or cress. The bride maids (My maids) twittered around doing make up and talking aimlessly. Only two were my friends, Stephanie, and Jen. They were my B.F.F's (Best friends forever).

"Lil stop that you're making me anxious" Steph said lightly slapping my hands away from my dress.

"I'll act any damn way I want and if you touch me again I'll shove your hand up your ass" I snarled. Now most people may be intimidated or offended but not Jen or Steph or stephikens as we liked to call her.

"Oh stop being such a grumpy bitch" Jen muttered. I glared at her and she laughed. "Look you'll be fine all you have to do is walk down that path, say some words kiss him and live the rest of your days in luxury" Jen said doing her lipstick in the mirror.

"I know but I guess i'm just getting cold feet what if it doesn't work out? What if my father is right and I'm just setting myself for more hurt?" Jen turned around and grabbed my shoulders,

"First do NOT let that evil she bitch Judith here you say that, we've had a hell of a time keeping her from any of the wedding help". Judith my soon to be monster-in-law had fought tooth and nail to see that this wedding wouldn't come to pass. I had come close to punching her many times; particularly when she made a comment when she feared the day her family tree would become contaminated. She had even gone so far as to suggest to Alex right in front of me to get a prenuptial agreement, heartless bitch.

"Second, if your soon to be hubby cheats or leaves you'll divorce him first and take half his shit." jen always had a plan B.

"And third don't worry about your dad he's just being a grumpy ass, you know he loves you and he just doesn't want you hurt" she said gently, "Besides Cain, and Able approve". "It's not that they approve they just know it's futile to argue since it's my way or the highway" I muttered.

"Don't worry once they see he's nothing like Brandon-",

"DON"T!" I shouted.

"What?" Steph asked confused.

"You do not say the name of the former boy toy of the bride who broke her heart into a thousand tiny pieces" I said,

"It's bad luck".

"No it's not" jen said, "It is when it pisses me off and adds to my nerves".

"Ok ok, look you need something to calm yourself down".

"I don't think they have a bar in a church" I said. Jen laughed

"No I meant a surprise" Jen said with a smile. I groaned, "Not another one I still haven't gotten over that stripper from the bachlorlet party".

"Look I said I was sorry, there was a mix up and they sent a woman instead of a man". "To bad Judith wasn't there" steph said,

"She need's to unwind".

"What Judith needs that stripper couldn't give her" I said and we all laughed at that.

"Ok what's the surprise?" I asked.

"Wait here" steph said running out of the room.

"Ok close your eye's" jen said, "And no peaking.

"Fuck me." I muttered covering my eye's with my hands. I heard the door open and hurried whispers.

"Ok open them" Steph said. I opened my eyes and let out a squeal of delight.

"Cain, Able?" My brothers the twins Cain and Able stood there in two black tuxes. There hair was like mom's very dirty blonde but other than that they were like dad, wide chests to give the appearance of being older, but with a slim build. I ran forward and hugged them both.

"You assholes" I shouted letting them go and punched them both on the shoulder. "What?" they asked rubbing there shoulders.

"You tell me your not going to be here than just show up and-" I stopped and sobed. "See your going to make my mascara run!" I moaned trying not to cry.

"Hey now who is this, not our darling sister, not...the beast" Cain whispered dramatically while he hugged me.

"We would have got here sooner but dumb ass here" able nodded at Cain, "Got us lost. Thing you should know about Cain and Able: Able the aggressive one, Cain the passive one, ironic huh?

"Well I can't help it if you don't follow instructions" Cain muttered.

"What! You little-" Able started.

"Able" I held up my hand. Leave Cain along we all know you couldn't find water if you fell out of a boat" I said.

"Ouch" steph said. "Well sorry if we wanted to surprise you, we drag our ass to this wet spit of god forsaken land just for you ya know".

"Able, It's my wedding day, I've had only five hours of sleep, I've had to deal with my soon to be in-laws, and I'm a nervous wreck, DO NOT _piss me off"_ I growled the last few words.

"Yeah well" he muttered. "You look beautiful mom is crying right now ya know" That's my brother royal pain in the ass then sweetest brother ever.

"Oh come here you big baby" I said hugging him.

"So which side do we sit on?" he asked. "Well since the groom had too many people coming, and Lil had...to few-" steph said.

"You mean no one" she laughed nervously at his comment.

"Well yes well it doesn't matter where you sit". Cain gave a look.

"A little lonely on your side don't you think?" he asked.

"My side has always been lonely thank you very much" I shot back crossing my arms defiantly.

"Well geez maybe if _he_ was more considerate you'd have this back home where more people could attend" he said angrily, which is odd since he never gets angry.

"Well maybe if dad and everyone hadn't made thier feelings absolutely clear on the subject I would be more considerate." I said getting pissed at the attitude I was getting from Cain of all people. Just than one of the bride's maids came in,

"Uh excuse me just thought I should give you a heads up, Alex's mom has had one too many and is starting to get emotional".

"How did she get and alcohol?" I asked, "Where in a church for fuck's sake." Forgive me god for I have sinned.

"She brought a flask" the girl flushed at my choice of words.

"Alright everybody out!" I said pointing at the other maids.

"Steph, Jen could you escort Cain and Able and show them around, I am so not in the mood to deal with Judith tipsy...I'm not in the mood for her at all" I said rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Don't worry we'll try to keep her from crying this time." steph said giving me one last hug. I hugged Jen and the twins. With the click of the door I was finally alone. I sighed to myself and went to stand next to the window. Sadly it was foggy out with slight rain.

"It's a nice day for a...white wedding" I sang to myself. I was so engrossed with the weather. that I didn't hear the door open, and I didn't notice it till it was to late when someone placed a funny smelling rag over my mouth, I slipped in to a dark unconsciousness thinking about the cold, foggy weather.

Seth's P.O.V

I was driving home on the way from Port Angles. I had finally finished picking up Leah's things. Things that no man should ever have to buy. The road I was driving on was long and narrow surrounded by trees. I was driving behind a grey van when my phone rang. It was Jacob.

"Hey Jac" I said flipping the phone open.

"Seth hey listen, I just got a call from Alice she say's she has seen that there is a vampire with ill intentions somewhere lurking about",

"Where?" "I don't know and that's what's weird she says the visions are all staticy like when they get when someone hangs out with us." he said.

"I swear sometimes she's like omniscient other times she makes no sense".

"What should we do?" I asked.

"I'm going to let the pack know then I'll call Sam and tell him, she also said that the leech might not be the only one, she's called all the Cullens together and they'll be here sometime today, this could get real ugly".

"Alright I'll give Leah a call." just then my cell beeped letting me know I was getting an incoming call.

"Speak of the she-wolf and she will call, alright Leah's calling I'll fill her in and meet you later give Nessie my best." I hung up and answered Leah's call.

"Hey sis what's up?"

'Hey Seth I might be home soon." she said sounding bored.

"Why?"

"Oh apparently the bride ran off, she left a note saying the wedding was off, the grooms all heart broken and shit".

"We'll wouldn't you if you were left at the alter?" I asked still amazed at her lack of compassion.

"Thank god it never got that far." she said.

"Look jac just called" I than informed her of Alice's vision.

"Damn bloodsucker is never useful, alright I'll hang out longer my ride is trying to help console the grieving groom later" she hung up. Anti-social, stuck up little grrrrrrrrr. Alice was a little out there I admit but she was still nice and her power's holes weren't her fault.

All of a sudden the van in front of me went crazy, it was swerving around and I could here shouting, particularly that of a female voice cursing, suddenly the van went all the way of the road and hit a tree.

"Shit!" I shouted stopping my car and pulling over to see what happened.

Lilith 's P.O.V

I slowly woke up to the sound of male voice's.

"Did you give her enough chloroform?" a voice asked.

"Yes I'm sure, the bitch isn't going to wake up any time soon" another gaffed. Bitch? "Yeah this has got to be the easiest job ever" a third voice cheered. Job!

"Yeah with the load of cash were being paid to nab this broad we'll be set for life". Nab? "Yeah, kinda feel sorry for the groom tho, with fine big ass like that I would get hitched to" they all laughed. BIG ASS!! Those mother fuckers are so dead. I slightly opened my eye's to get a better view. I was in a van with a gag in my mouth and my hands tied in my front. Two were up front and the third was behind there seats leaning forward to talk to them. I slowly and quietly put my hands into my hair and pulled out a switch knife. Now I know what your thinking, how could I hide a switch in my hair and why? Well it's a trick I learned on the streets as a kid, my big brother Fred taught me he's good with knives, and second well growing up you need protection...and just because I'm getting married in a church doe's nothing to lessen those survival instincts. After cutting my bindings I slowly crept forward. My only hope was to cause an accident then run like hell. I tapped the guy on the shoulder, he turned around and gasped. I punched him knocking him to the side; I could have sworn I heard something crack when my fist connected with his jaw.

"What the fuck!" the guy's up front screamed.

"PAYBACK MOTHERFUCKERS!" I screamed. I ltached myself to the driver clawing at him. The guy next to him tried to grab me but I head butted him and broke his nose. "GET OF YOU CRAZY BITCH" the driver shouted.

"CRAZY BITCH!? YOU KIDNAPED ME ON MY WEDDING DAY! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ME CRAZY PENDERO" I screamed and stabbed him in the arm. He screamed and the van started to swerve, The third guy jumped me and I didn't dodge quick enough he hit me and my head hit the side and I blacked out.

SETH'S P.O.V

After pulling over besides the road I quickly jumped out and checked on the driver he was alive but had a knife sticking in his arm, I saw two more one seemed ok the third guy who was sitting in the back should have worn his seat belt he had flown forward on impact and his head was cracked. I hear a woman groan in the back and I quickly rushed to the back and flung open the door. There was a woman in a bride's dress lying on her side. I quickly climbed in and rolled her on her back to see if she was ok. She had a small cut above he left eyebrow but other wise was unharmed. Did I mention this chick was fine? I mean I've seen some hot women but damn. Everything about her was perfect her hair which was wavy and honey brown, her skin looked like a perfect tan you could never say it was unnatural cause it looked so...natural. And her...breast's they were at least size D's. She was about 5'8 and very well proportioned for a girl her height. I envied the lucky guy. She groaned and I touched her cheek. Her eye's fluttered open then shut again.

But the damage had been done and in that moment every thing changed. Even though her eyes open'd for a second that was all it took. Her eyes reminded me of the Cullen's they were like amber mixed with hazel. And the second we locked eyes all the attachments to everyone I've ever had were suddenly snipped away, and in there pace a million steel cables were suddenly attached to this angle in front of me. In that moment I realized my worst fear had come true. I had imprinted.

LILLITH'S P.O.V

I woke with a start and groaned. My head was aching. I quickly took in my surroundings and realized I was laying in a bed. Next to the bed was a wooden chair. The room didn't look like a place were innocent women were kept. I wasn't bound this time, in fact someone covered me with blankets, the room looked like some average Joe lived there. There were posters of rock bands, like iron Maiden and Mitalica, and favorite sports teams all over the walls. There was a dresser and a book case and most important...A DOOR!

I quickly ran for then stopped when I heard voices. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I headed footsteps heading in my direction and a voice saying,

"I'll go get her ready". I quickly looked around the room for a weapon. The only real useful one was the wooden chair I picked it up and waited by the door. Damn I wish I had my knife, I could take a hostage. The door opened and a tall figure strode in. Quickly I struck with the chair striking my captor on the back and he went down. I was about to bolt when he started to get right back up! Quickly I grabbed a shattered leg and hit him on the back. He went down...then started to rise!! What the fuck is this guy on!?

"Stay the fuck down" I shouted as I hit him again third time's the charm.

"No wait you don't understand" the big tall freak tried to say as he slowly got back up, he didn't even sound hurt.

"The fuck I don't" I said slamming him on the head. I didn't wait this time I started to run down the hall and down a flight of stairs. I then saw a man in an officer's uniform.

"Whoa little lady what's wrong?" he asked full of concern. There was a russet skinned woman with him.

"Officer thank god your here I have been kidnapped and... look out" I screeched as I saw the man I struck running down the stairs he was tall. Tall, russet, and...handsome. HANDSOME!. Stupid Lilith do not think sexy thoughts about an abductor.

"Please listen I have a good explanation" He pleaded looking at me with pure worry and...affection?.

"Yeah well guess what jerk off, excuse's are like ass holes we all have one". I turned around to face the officer. "Officer" I addressed him.

"Chief swan" he said. "Chief Swan my name is Lilith hazlegroove and I was abducted from my wedding, I would so like to press charges on him and his accomplice's so you may arrest him, use force...in fact I recommend it he's built like a ox". I looked at the chief waiting for him to make his move.

"Ma'am he saved your life" ..."Say wha?" I asked. "Your captors wrecked and you were knocked out, Seth here was behind the van and realized the situation he got you out and took you here while his mother sue- he nodded at the woman-tended to you he called me".

"Oh" was all I could say. I slowly turned around and looked at the man Seth. He looked at me with relief and a look that was part awe and dedication...it really freaked me out.

"Thanks and sorry I broke your chair...and beat the shit out of you with it". He grinned and shrugged.

"No blood no foul". I turned around and addressed Mr. Swan.

"What about my captors?" I asked. "My deputy checked where the accident happened there gone, the truck must have been salvageable and they took off." he said, great. I looked around the house and saw the clock it was 2 P.M.

"Oh my god the wedding my fiancé! I have to get to the wedding, you have to get me back" I shrieked. "Now listen ma'am" he stepped forward and gently touched my shoulder. "We contacted your friends and informed them there at the town hall, I will take you there soon but first I want you to stay here ok, I'm going to round up the troops." he patted my shoulder and he glanced at the woman.

"Sue you need a lift?" he asked the woman.

"Yes I'll call Billy and let him know what's going on." the smiled at me and left before she walked out sue looked at me and said "And congratulations you look very beautiful" I nodded in thanks and they left. I heard the police car drive of than I rounded on Seth.

"You, me, car, church, NOW!"

"What? No there are some strangers out to hurt you you're staying here where I can watch you." he said in a matter-of-fact tone crossing his arms. I walked over to him and grabbed the front of his shirt and with surprising strength lifted him a few inches off the ground.

"Listen I have been waiting months for this day, I've gone through emotional, and physical hell to get everything read, and if you think I'm going to let some FUCKS ruin the most important day of my life than you are mistaken now I will only say this once" I brought him really close to my face "GET ME TO THE CHURCH RIGHT NOW!!" I screamed. "Ok" was his timmed reply. Once again he looked at me with, admiration, worry and...love?

--

And that is chapter three...whoa I am beat. Poor Seth he tries to help and only gets beat. So why was Lilith kidnapped? Is it related to the vamp in Alice's vision? How will every one react when Lilith is reveled to be his imprint? And what will her reaction be to the wolves and vamps...Wait and see...however if you review I might be motivated to write the next chapter sooner. See you soon!!

FusedTwilight


	4. Chapter 4

HEY PEOPLE! fusedtwilight here giving you a brand spanking new chapter. Just found out there going to make a red Sonja movie, can't wait to see it. Big thank you to all you people who have been reading my story, hope you enjoy this one. But could ya send one little review please?

Disclaimer: I have no rights to the twilight series.

Lilith's P.O.V

"Thank you", I said putting Seth gently on his feet.

"You're pretty strong for a girl" he stated fixing his shirt.

"When you're raised in a hostel environment you got to be quicker, stronger, faster, and meaner than the other's" I stated looking into his dark eyes. At my statement he quickly looked concerned.

"You were raised in a dangerous environment? Why didn't your parents take better care of you?" he asked. I fixed him with an angry glare.

"Look I appreciate you helping me, but I DO NOT...owe you any explanations, my daddy may be an old buzzard but he made sure I would be a survivor not a victim" I said placing my hands on my hips.

"I wasn't insulting your family I just..." he trailed off.

"Look we can discus my upbringing on the way to the church" I wiped my forehead with my hand, "OW!" I shouted after touching the tender spot that would probably bruise.

"Are you ok?" Seth said taking my chin in his hand to take a look at the bruise...BRUISE! I pull away from him to quickly look in a mirror hanging on the wall.

"Oh fuck me" I mutter seeing the bruise right above my brow. "Quick" I said spinning around to face him.

"Does your mom have any make up in this place?" I asked.

"No but my sister Leah doe's why?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh hello captain obvious" I said pointing to my bruise.

"Oh right, i'll go get you some make up" he said running up the stairs.

"While you're up there up there get me some lipstick, eyeliner, a mirror, and liquid make up!" I shouted. He quickly came down the stairs with the stuff and handed it to me.

"Shit" I said looking at the clock.

"Quick take me to the church, I'll do my make up while you drive". We quickly rushed to his car and drove to the church. To say it was bumpy was an understatement. I nearly poked out my eye with the mascara stick a dozen times.

"Jesus" I muttered, "Can you try and not hit every pot hole in Washington?" I said rubbing my eye.

"Sorry" he said sheepishly. Jeez this guy was acting like he was on a date or something. "You look really beautiful" he said.

"Thanks" now he really sounds like a first dater.

"So...Lilith right?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"That's a pretty name".

"Thanks, Lilith was the first wife to Adam, she was banished from Eden and became the mother of all demons, and the bride of Satan" I said casually. He glanced at me perplexed.

"Your parents named you after the bride of Satan!?"

"Actually it was my mother she was religious, she named my brothers Cain and Able." I said rubbing the liquid make up on my head to cover the bruise.

"You have siblings?" he asked casually though I could tell he was curious.

"Yeah twelve brothers and two step-siblings, only Cain and Able share my mother by blood the others are only half". I started to carefully apply the lip-stick,

"What are there name's?" he asked, "Fredo, Jose, Abram, Pedro, Ageo, John, Michael, Zane, Silo, Zeruko, Dei, and Arotza." I said fondly remembering my other brothers.

"What are they like?"

"Sigh, what is it with the questions? Well there all alike tall between 6'2 to 6'8, there all heavy lifter's…" I stopped talking the memory of them was painful.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked seeing the hurt look on my face.

"I haven't talked to them or my father in a while...the last time we talked...it wasn't pleasant…" my hands twitched at the memory.

"We all said things that a family shouldn't say but we did."

"Why?" God let this be the last question.

"They didn't agree with my choices at time"

"You mean the marriage?" he asked keeping his eyes on the road, but his hands tightened on the wheel.

"Yes the marriage" I snapped. "I'm the only girl in the family, and I'm the youngest, so they all felt very protective of me, they taught me how to fight and how to survive" I said wistfully remembering the good old days.

"I know I saw some of your handiwork, I'm impressed" he said with a smirk.

"Like the great Mohammad said "_look like a butterfly sting like a bee_", he laughed at that.

"You're pretty tough for a girl" he said.

"Well yeah, I do have the advantage in height and weight ya know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look if I were to go up against a guy my size I could probably win because I have weight and training, but if I were to go up against you, I would probably lose because you have the advantage in height and weight, and as much as it pains me to say guys are naturally born to be better at fighting than most girls." Folding my arms with a wistful smirk.

"I would never hurt you." he said suddenly looking wildly at me, the very thought of fighting me bothered the hell out of him.

"I'm just saying" I said checking myself in the mirror.

"Now thanks to a good dose of D.N.A mother nature gave me an advantage, in the physical department"

"Your pretty sure of yourself" he stated.

"That's one of the benefits of street life and having a bunch of big brothers, it teaches you how to survive, and be a victor not a victim"

"You don't really think we'll ever fight do you?" he said nervously.

"Well if you ever decide to cross me remember I held you about five inches of the ground earlier" I said looking at him with a suggestive smirk. Bad Lilith do not flirt with I never make a threat unless I intend to see it through. He laughed.

"So what if you said you were going to kill someone you'd do it" he chuckled.

"Yes. What?" I looked at him with a neutral expression.

"If I promise something I always see it through, if I threaten then I'll see it through unless the one I threatened did what I said"

"You'd just kill someone just like that?" he asked astonished at my coldness.

"Ask the guys in the van", he slowed the car down so he could look me in the eyes

"I really doubt someone so beautiful could take an innocent like", his eye's made me uncomfortable. I've only known him for about an hour and he acts like he's known me for an eternity. No matter how uneasy he made me I looked him dead in the eyes when I said my next words.

"What makes you think I've never taken a life", he stopped the car at the light.

"Why would you kill some innocent person?!" he demanded. That pissed me off one little bit of info and already he was judging me, screw that.

"Not people are innocent, god your so naive how old are you?"

"Eighteen" he said. "WHAT!" he sure as hell didn't look eighteen, twenty five, twenty nine at least?

"Seriously I just look older"

"I'll say" I muttered.

"So who did you kill?" Now who in the hell asks a question like that?

"Look I'm grateful and shit for your help, but I don't owe you shit; now start driving or I will toss your ass out and drive there myself". He looked at me with defiant eyes, I could take him...I think. Something must have shown on my face because he sighed and he began to drive again.

"So what are you going to do...about the wedding I mean" he said trying to break the ice. Had to give him brownie points, if someone threatened to kick me out of my car I'd beat their ass.

"Well we might still do the wedding", just than his phone rang.

"Hello" he answered. "Leah he...what...what? YOU DID WHAT?!" he shouted in disbelief. "Well talk about irony" he said glancing at me.

"I'm on my way I'm bring her with me...Well she kind of threatened me I think you'll like her...well you're not the only one...yeah I know big mess...we'll be there soon bye" he hanged up.

"Who was that?" "My sister Leah, there all at the Four seasons". I moaned.

"That's were we're staying we were going to have the reception there after the wedding". I sighed. "To bad it was going to be fun, can't have a reception without the bride though", he grimaced.

SETH'S P.O.V

We arrived at the four season's to find the reception party in full swing. To say Lilith was livid was an understatement. We walked into the ballroom were everyone was laughing and dancing. We walked up to the dance stage. I saw Leah dancing with some tall guy. Lilith was staring hard at a blond man in a tux I assumed was the groom. They were all having fun till they noticed Lilith with her hands on her hips. The groom Alex stopped dancing with some bride's maid first then everyone and the music stopped playing. AWKWARD.

"You had the reception without me?" she whispered her eye's flashing dangerously; she had such a beautiful angry expression. "Well Lillie it was already paid for we figured why let it go to waste" he said nervously, obveously he had experiance with her temper.

"I get abducted by some psychopathic thugs and you all have a party!" she said scowling, god she was beautiful when she scowled.

"Oh don't make a fuss" an older woman said stepping forward she was looking at Lilith with undisguised contempt, she had an English accent, I did not like her or her looking at MY Lilith like that.

"They left a note that said you were leaving and didn't want to get married", she said crossing her arms. "So you throw a party!" Lilith screeched.

"Now don't get all bloody bent out of shape"

"OH STUFF IT YOU OLD COW AND FOR THE LOVE OF CHRIST STOP WITH THE FAKE ACCENT YOUR FROM FLORAIDA NOT ENGLAND". She shouted at her.

"HOW DARE YOU YOU LOW BRED LITTLE-" before she could continue.

"NO YOU SHUT UP YOU WRINKLED OLD BITCH, IVE HAD TO PUT UP WITH YOUR SIMPLE BULLSHIT FOR THE PAST SIX MONTH'S AND ALL YOU'VE DONE IS MAKE MY LIFE HELL, YOU'VE DONE EVERYTHING POSSIBLE TO RUINE THIS WEDDING, SO DON'T THINK I WON'T HESSITATE TO BITCH SLAP YOU BACK TO THE HIGH-BRED SESS POOL THAT SPAWNED YOU", god she was gorges when she yelled. The woman looked like she had been struck in the face.

"OK Lilith calm down" one guy said walking toward Lilith. She rounded on him next.

"AND YOU ABLE WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK I RUN AWAY, AND YOU CELEBRATE DID IT EVER CROSS YOUR MIND I WAS IN TROUBLE" he quickly backed away. She then did the most terrible thing possible, she began to cry. "

I'm so-sorry I-i-i was just so-so scared" Alex came up and gave her a hug and I felt a pang of jealousy, I should have comforted her. Everyone started to clap except for the woman. Lilith glanced at me with tears in her eyes amid winked at me. God she was beautiful when she faked tears.

--

And that is the new chapter sorry it was shorter than the last one. Good news though I have the next four days off! So I'll have plenty of time to recharge my batteries and make longer chapters.

Later, FusedTwilight.


	5. Chapter 5

So chapter 5 is here now. Heard that midnight sun was that book Stephanie was going to write from Edward's point of view from twilight was leaked on the internet. She may or may not do it; it was only twelve chapters so hopefully she will make some changes in it and publish it. Here's hoping. So onward with the story, we find out what Leah did last chapter that shocked Seth, and Lilith meets the Cullen family, and more members of the wolf pack.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight I wish I did because then I would be a freakin' millionaire!

SETH'S P.O.V

Eventually the reception started again and everyone started dancing again. I sat at the table by myself drinking a soda, watching as Lilith danced with Alex. Leah came up to my table and sat down next to me.

"Hey bro" she said taking my drink from my hands and chugging it.

"Hot in here huh?" she asked handing me the empty glass.

"The bride's pretty hot huh?" she asked watching me glance at her.

"What?!" I asked startled by her words. She laughed at my expression,

"Don't worry. I don't swing that way, but damn if I did...but given the circumstances" she trailed off. "What do you mean?" I asked seeing the look of longing on her face.

"Well it finally happened little bro, I imprinted" she said.

"WHAT!" I shouted looking at her shocked. Some of the people stopped dancing at my outburst.

"Will you shut up!" she hissed.

"Don't make a scene!"

"Scene you imprinted, who were when?" I asked.

"That guy, the tall one" she said pointing to- no freaking way!

"Leah that's Lilith's brother Cain!" I said my voice full of irony.

"Cain? I thought that was Able?" We both looked at him more closely.

"I don't know which one he is but I so totally want him" she said with adoration. Eww Leah's love life.

"Well join the club."

"Huh?"

"I imprinted on Lilith, his sister, the bride". She looked at me with an unreadable expression, then her face broke into a grin and she made a long snorting sound. She then broke out laughing and started to slam her fist on the table,

"Ha ha ha ha ha, holy shit, I'm sorry but...can you say irony oh man wait till everyone finds out Jacob's going to shit when he finds out the mess you're in."

"What mess?" I said indignantly.

"Don't try to pull shit, bullshit, I know what it feels like to imprint, the fact that you see her with him" she said pointing her thumb at Alex, "Is driving you crazy". She stopped chuckling when she saw my expression.

"Don't worry" she said putting a comforting hand on mine, "We'll figure something out"

"What do you mean?"

"You idiot" she sighed. "You find your imprint and you're going to just watch as she walks down the isle."

"What can I do Leah, what do I say, excuse me Lilith but you can't marry him because I'm a shape-shifter who turns into a wolf, hunts vampires, and recently discovered you were my soul mate...want to see a movie?" I laughed bitterly.

"Well speaking of leeches, you're in luck the Cullen clan is on their way here".

"What why?"

"That psychic has been keeping an eye on that renegade leech, after her little fender bender-she refereed to Lilith. Apparently things have changed and that vamp will make a second attempt, apparently she is really hell-bent on getting her, and Seth...she's not alone, she has her own little coven, and there all packing some...unique powers if you know what I mean." she said putting emphasis on unique. She didn't have to explain, sometimes when you become a vampire you gain a special power, Edward- telepathy, Alice visions, jasper-empathy, others just get enhanced traits they had as human like Carlisle-compassion, Esme-love.

"What kind of abilities?"

"She's not sure but one of them is like Bella apparently she has some weird cloak that can shield them from detection"

"Even Alice's visions?" I asked surprised, usually only we could avoid her visions because of how unpredictable we were.

"No it's like they have no color or texture, but they have an outline"

"Huh?"

"Her words not mine" she said raising her hand.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well were going to have to explain to her that a coven of viscous blood thirsty vampire's hired to a bunch of thugs to abduct her". We said nothing for a couple of seconds.

"She is soooo not going to buy that" I said remembering her attitude from earlier...god she's so beautiful when she threatens people.

"When are the Cullens supposed to be here?" I asked.

"There here right now" she said pointing at the doorway. I turned to look and there coming to our table were Bella, Edward, Alice, and Jasper.

LILITH'S P.O.V

Ok maybe it was a little pre-madonish to use the old crying game routine...BUT THEY HAD THE GODDAMN RECEPTION WITHOUT ME!!. I earned my fifteen seconds of shame. I was dancing with Alex on the dance floor, I couldn't stay mad at him, he thought I left him at the alter only to find out I had been kidnapped, he was as much a victim as me. While we danced I looked around until my eye's settled on Seth. He was sitting with his sister Leah. I had the opportunity to talk to her a little, I liked her she was very tough, and had a real wise ass streak, my kind of girl...plus she had a nice ass, if I wasn't getting married I'd ask her out. Yes I swing both ways in case you're confused. I couldn't help but notice how Seth kept staring at me, and glaring at Alex. It made me very uncomfortable, I've received many looks in my lifetime, but this, and it was like a blind man looking at the sun, or the aurora for the first time. I noticed a group of people who I didn't know come in. I use the term people loosely, they were all freaking gorgeous. They went up to Seth and Leah and started to talk to them about something. I tried not to notice, it was none of my business. I proceed to continue my dancing when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and there was Seth.

"What's up?" I said.

"Oh, were my manners, Alex this I Seth my savior, Seth this is my groom Alex" I said introducing them as they shook hands.

"Thank you very much man, if anything happened to her my life would be ruined." Alex said thanking Seth.

"My pleasure" Seth replied a little stone faced. He turned to me next and his face noticeably softened and the look in his eyes returned, I fidgeted slightly.

"Hey Lilith I got a call from Charlie those guy's that killed you?"

"Yeah?"

"They found them"

"YES!" I said. "Finally justice is served"

"Their dead" he said.

"Really what killed them?" I asked curiously. He looked at me with a funny expression, I guess I was supposed to feel sympathy for my captors...I didn't.

"That's the thing Charlie thinks that whoever hired them killed them to cover the tracks, he wants you to come back to the station to keep an eye on you" he said. I groaned looking over the room.

"Ohh but the reception" I whined.

"Please" he begged.

"I'll come with you Lil" Alex said.

"NO!" Seth said quickly. We both looked at him with a weird look. At that moment one of the people a man with blonde hair appeared. At that moment I felt a wave of calm and ease.

"We need to get going now" he said looking at Seth. Seth looked at Alex.

"We'll take her to the station, you can come later" he said. Normally I would argue but I felt strangely calm.

"Ok" I agreed.

"Lil you sure?" Alex asked.

"Yeah I'm sure, no sense for both of us to miss out; besides you can explain to everyone why I left, oh and keep an eye on your mother...she's over by the bar". He turned a shade whiter and sighed.

"Ok I'll see you later, I love you" he said giving me a kiss. I noticed Seth's hands tightened at the sight of us smooching.

"Don't think your off the hook mister were getting married today whether you like it or not" I said poking him in the chest. He laughed.

"Oh I know" he said.

SETH'S P.O.V

I introduced Lilith to everyone and we were off. Before we left jasper took me to the side for a word.

"What's wrong jasper?" I asked. He quickly glanced at Lilith,

"I know you imprinted on that girl."

"How?" I asked surprised.

"I've been around Jacob long enough to know the feelings of an imprint." he said smirking.

"Ok so what's wrong?" I asked, he sighed and looked at me,

"As you know I can sense the feelings of others and subtly manipulate them, my...empathy as you would call it is a little more refined, I can sense all the emotions a person has, not just what their feeling." he broke off closing his eye's when he opened them he looked more serious than I have ever seen him.

"I had some trouble calming her down in there, and I sensed something I haven't felt in a long while."

"What?" I asked worried about Lilith's well being.

"Hate" he said looking at me eyes narrowed.

"Hate?"

"A very..._unique_ form of hate, the kind that takes many years to form and coalesce in the soul" he glanced at Lilith as she got in my car with Alice. Bella and Edward were getting into his Volvo, I was surprised to see he still had it after all these years.

"That girl has a lot of anger in her, fueled by loss, despair, suffering, and betrayal. Step carefully Seth, her rage is like a wildfire it will burn anything in its way". He looked kind of nervous.

"How strong?" I asked.

"Strong enough that I would have great difficulty calming her down if she were to really lose It." he walked to the car and got in the back with Alice. I stood there for a couple of seconds and absorbed his words. I thought of her words about killing and her apathetic attitude towards the death of those men. Could my sweet and beautiful angel be full of hate? I looked at her face and she smiled and waved. The answer was yes.

--

OHHHH what could the big hurry be? And why is Lilith so angry finding out soon! If you want to voice your opinion on whom Leah should imprint on: The passive Cain or the aggressive Able, YOU MUST REVIEW!! ….. Please?

Fusedtwilight


	6. Chapter 6

Hey sorry I haven't updated, I turned 20 on Friday and I've been busy with work. I would like to thank my beta Animegirlkiki who has been a major help with fixing my stories, and a major thank you to all the readers who have taken time to read my stories and the reviewer's thank you all for checking out this story. I hope that as time go's on my writing will improve and I will provide you with more story's.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, because I'm a guy not a girl

--

Chapter Six

SETH"S P.O.V

We were silent on the ride to the Cullens Lilith and I rode up front, Jasper and Alice rode in the back. Edward and Bella rode in his Volvo behind us. I kept glancing at Lilith from the corners of my eye. I still couldn't wrap my mind over today's events. I never thought I would imprint, seriously I never did, legends tell of former wolves who never found there soul mate but lived happy lives'. To tell the truth imprinting kind of scared me. I mean when I saw Sam's and Jacob's and the others memories of before and after it was kinda disturbing. Just one look into the eye's of a stranger someone you never knew, and all the relationships and ties you made, whether it was blood ties, or friendship's, would be rendered pointless. With a single look nothing stays the same nothing remains, only those tie's stronger than any metal forged within a matter of seconds.

I mean I still loved my family, but this woman, this beautiful (and violent) woman has more power over me than any being ever has or ever will have and she doesn't know it. How do you tell someone that with out there knowledge or say so, they have been made soul mates with a being that at any moment could turn into a walking, furry monstrosity with a natural instinct to kill the undead?

I knew from Jacob's memories how severe the change can be, he was about to kill Nessie if she hadn't opened her eye's and looked at him, and now he couldn't stand to be away from her. I didn't feel any different (besides the feeling of infinite devotion) but I knew I was never going to be the same old Seth. All the others had nice uncomplicated imprints, one look and it was happily and ever after. Figures I get the one who's getting married. I stole one more glance at Lilith and couldn't help but feel green with envy. It should be me she was getting to marry, not some rich little upstart from the O.C, she should look at me with that look of affection not him. One thing was certain I would not just let her go, I had to tell her before she got married what was going on, as soon as we got to the Cullens' I would tell her everything. I wasn't too worried about scaring her with the whole furry issue. She didn't strike me as the easily pushed around kind. I couldn't let her go, but I can't interfere with her life. She couldn't help it if Mother Nature decided that she would be chosen to be some stranger's mate. I would confess all my dark little secrets and if she would have me great, if not I will bow down gracefully and allow the marriage to continue. I want her to be happy at all costs but I will never leave her. Whether we liked it or not we were forever bound by ties stronger then anything. I just hoped to God she wouldn't try to shoot me when I told her she does come off as rather...very short tempered.

LILLITH'S P.O.V

I should be pissed off. But I'm not strangely. I mean these strangers show up and take me from my reception, and they feed me some bullshit story about my kidnappers being killed by whoever hired them, and they were going to take me to the police station. Now call me paranoid but shouldn't the sheriff or his 

deputy be escorting me to the station. Not some native boy and a bunch of people that should be on the cover of Vogue. But for some strange reason I trust Seth. I mean sure he's a stranger and he and I just met but he did save my life. But I should have bitched a little. Now I admit I can be a ball buster, and I have an attitude problem but hey when you're raised in house full of rowdy boy's in a tough neighborhood you got to learn how to be a little mean. But the Cullen's I did not know and owe no gratitude so why was I so calm, so peaceful. It was like someone was messing with my emotions it was weird. I let my thoughts wonder to Seth. Seth was...Seth. He was tall, with russet skin, dark gorgeous hair, amazing figure, and a nice tight as- woh stay away from that kind of thinking. I mean we just met and it wasn't under the best circumstances. I mean I did bash him on the head with some wood and threaten him a little...I probably should apologize.

"Hey Seth"

"Yeah" he said with out taking his eyes off the road.

"Sorry for earlier"

"Earlier?" he asked confused. Yeesh, did he not remember the clubbing or the lifting him in the air bit? "You know when we met when I woke up and you know...beat the crap out of you" I heard the woman called Alice cough in the back but it sounded more like a snicker.

"I'm sorry" she said apologetically, "But you did what to Seth…" I blushed. Times like this made me embarrassed about my little anger issues.

"Well when I woke up I thought I was still captured so I beat Seth over the head with a wooden chair...repeatedly" I muttered. Alice burst out laughing and Jasper let out a small but heartfelt laugh.

"Oh yes laugh at my pain." Seth said with a small smirk.

"Sorry Seth but I'm pretty sure it would have taken more than a wooden chair to take you out." Jasper said with a small smirk.

"Tell me about it he just wouldn't stay down". I muttered. I looked out the window watching the tree's pass. Just then a thought suddenly struck me.

"Hey Seth?" I asked looking from the window to him.

"Yeah" he said still looking at the road.

"Where going to the station right?"

"Yes"

"So where is it?"

"Further in town why?"

"Then why are we heading further away from town?"

"Uhhhh" he said looking suddenly nervous.

SETH'S P.O.V

Ohhhhh SHIT. What was I going to do and say? Damn it I should have thought of this ahead of time. I sighed

"Were not going to the police station" she didn't get angry or scared god she is so brave, but her jaw tightened just a little letting me know she did tense a little. Jasper jerked his head to look at me from the backseat. I remembered our little talk before we left. I knew we weren't in the angry phase yet, but we should be careful.

"Then where are we going?" she asked calmly.

"Were going to the Cullen's, were taking you there for protection"

"Protection from who, what's going on?" she asked.

"I can't tell you yet but please trust me" "Seth I should be on a airplane to Hawaii for my honeymoon, instead I'm in a car with a group of strangers going to there house and you can't even give me a hint why?" she put her hand on mine and I held my breath. The feel of her skin on mine, the feel of her muscles as they squeezed my hand.

"Seth please tell me something I can't trust you if you don't tell me what's going on" she squeezed tighter "And I really do want to trust you Seth" she said in a whisper. I felt my throat tighten and my hold on the steering wheel increased.

"Tell her everything Seth" jasper said.

"What!?" I said looking at him from the rearview mirror.

"She's nervous, and unsure, she needs reassurance, her life could be at risk she needs to know everything before she finds out in a more...unpleasant way" he said. I didn't know what to say we were fifteen minutes from their house, but how do you tell someone years of legends and unbelievable truths? But before I could say anything I was saved by Alice. Her head shot up and surprisingly she cursed. I never heard her curse before.

"Their coming" she said and I knew who they were.

"Whose coming?" Lilith asked oblivious to her danger.

"I'm sorry" Alice said looking at me with a very sincere expression.

"I'm so sorry but one of them is something like Bella I don't know how she doe's it but she fuzzes up my visions so I can't see things clearly" Jasper grabbed her hand.

"How did they find us?" he asked

"One of them is a tracker"

"How many are coming?"

"Five, and there all special" Special. That one word used to describe those vampires who somehow were granted supernatural powers.

"Oh god" she whispered "Jasper one of them is a regenerator" Jasper jerked in an uneasy way, I had never seen him that worried.

"What's a regenerator?" I asked picking up my speed, we had to get to the Cullen's.

"No use they'll be here in five minutes, Edward knows he's calling Carlisle now to call for help, Bella's calling Jacob he'll bring assistance"

"Will they get here in time?" jasper asked.

"No they won't get here till twelve minutes, we'll have to try and talk them down" "Whats a regenerator?!" I said repeating the question more urgently.

"A vampire with the ability to near instantaneously heal any physical damage, he'll be real dangerous there's no way just one of us will stop him it will be a group effort just to fend him off" jasper said.

"And there's five each with a special ability" I whispered.

"One's a tracker, one's a regenerator, one's an illusinest, one's a shield, and the last is a hypnotist, be careful of that one do not look any of them in the eye don't even glance or risk becoming entrapped". We were so wrapped up in our business we forgot Lilith.

"VAMPIRE'S? REGENERATORS? What the fuck are you people talking about?" she all but shouted. We ignored her and focused on the business at hand.

"Can we out run them?" I asked.

"No there almost here, they just want Lilith not a fight there going to try and pick a fight with us so one of them can take off with her". We continued to ignore Lilith but that wasn't wise.

"HEY!" she shouted and slapped me on the side of the head.

"LISTEN I don't know what the fuck is going but you'd better start explaining" she said looking vivid.

"Tell her" Jasper urged.

"I don't have the time" I muttered.

"Lilith Seth is a werewolf born to kill vampires. I and my family are vampires who have sworn off mortal blood. A group of malevolent vampires for some reason are trying to kidnap you for unknown reasons. Seth has found out he is your soul mate and to help him out were going to take you to our house to keep you safe until this is all settled" Alice said calmly. I glared at her and jasper just shook his head. Lilith surprised us both by bursting out laughing.

"OH MY GOD ha ha ha ha ha, gooood one that was really good...but seriously what the hell is going on?" she asked.

"You really expect me to believe that a little pixie like you is some bloodsucking fiend?". She looked at Alice with disbelief, Alice just looked calmly and sighed.

"I'm really sorry for this but I need you to believe us" she looked at Lilith with an apologetic smile.

"When you were five your mother was diagnosed with brain cancer, your family was to poor to afford treatment and you had to watch as the cancer slowly eat away at her brain and watch as the most important person in your life was reduced to little more than a zombie, a year after her death your father remarried and you've always resented him for it because you saw it as a sort of betrayal, when you were fifteen you fell in love with an older boy and you thought he was the one, but he left you when he found out his mother was going to write him out of her will because she didn't want to risk her white family being contaminated by dirty blood, that is why your marrying Alex now, not because you love him, because you lost your belief in love, but because you think your life is nothing but one big giant disaster, you figure snatch any kind of happiness while you can or you'll lose any chance at a good life, but you know deep down that Seth is your true love but your so scared of love now your to scared to admit your feelings for him". Lilith looked at her with a look of pure disbelief her mouth hanging open in the shape of an o.

"Jesus" I muttered knowing what was about to happen.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH" Lilith screamed furiously. She grabbed Alice by the throat and Alice didn't even flinch. Jasper pried her of Alice and made sure she didn't try anything else.

"LILLITH CALM DOWN" I shouted trying to calm her down.

"FUCK YOU I'M GOING TO KILL HER AS SOON AS I REACH HER" she shouted.

"I'm sorry Lilith really I am, but do you believe me now?"

"BITE ME"

"Guess not, but it gets worse, it's been five minutes" she said. Suddenly there was a loud banging sound on the roof.

--

Oh boy, will they make it out of this in one piece wait for the next chap to come out to find out. Please review reviewing is good reviewing is your friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is chapter seven; Lilith will finally see for herself that not all legends are myths. Did anyone see the vma's the cast of twilight were there, I saw it just wondered if anyone else did?

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight just my own characters. I just hope they don't try and bite me….

--

Chapter Seven

LILLITH'S P.O.V

To say I was angry was an understatement I was PISSED OFF! I mean how that little dare bitch try and spoon-feed me that bullshit, then go and tell me my sad life story. I'll admit I was shaken up at first, she knew all my dirty little secrets. Luckily my shock was quickly replaced by anger, anger is so much better to have than shock or surprise, anger is good, anger is my friend. I tried to strangle her but she acted like I couldn't. And to be honest I didn't think I could I mean no matter how hard I squeezed she just didn't seem to gag for air. Not to mention she was cold as ice and felt like granite. Jasper pried me off of her and kept me from getting at her. He was very strong and felt just like Alice. I could feel that weird sense of calm trying to overpower my anger but that was so totally not going to happen.

"LILLITH CALM DOWN!" Seth shouted trying to get me to calm.

"FUCK YOU I'M GOING TO KILL HER AS SOON AS I REACH HER" I replied.

"I'm sorry Lilith really I am, but do you believe me now?" Alice asked still looking all calm and everything. I mean come on lady I just tried to strangle you!

"BITE ME!" was my snarky reply.

"Guess not, but it gets worse, it's been five minutes" she said. Suddenly there was a loud banging sound on the roof.

"Uh what the hell was that?" I asked.

"Trouble" Alice muttered. Looking behind her I notice that the Volvo behind us is swerving around wildly and I swear there is someone on there roof, realization hits me and I realize there not the only one with an uninvited guest.

"Oh shit" I muttered looking up at the roof of our car. I hear a tapping sound and a thick Irish voice singing,

"Little pigs little pigs let me in let me in or this damn roof off and come in and slaughter the lot of ye". Oh great a singing psycho will wonders never cease.

"What do we do?" Seth asked looking from the roof then the road.

"Well you could stop, we are going 105 mph, and momentum is a marvelous thing" Alice said.

"HEY LET ME STOP THE FUCKING CAR NOW!!" the voice roared.

"You heard the man" I said looking at Seth and grinning. He grinned back and came to a sudden holt. "FUCK ME" the voice screamed and a large shape went flying in front of us hitting the pavement with a loud crunch. The Volvo behind us stopped to I saw the figure jump before but didn't see were it landed. "Hell yeah" I screamed and jumped out of the car. Seth tried to grab for me but I was out before he could. "Yeah GTA asshole 10 points for Irish jerk who jumps on other peoples cars" I screamed looking at the fallen figure (who strangely wasn't even bleeding from the impact).

"LIl get in the car NOW!" Seth screamed coming up beside me followed by Alice and Jasper, then Bella and Edward.

"What he can't do nothing to us beside's I wanna to run up to him and kick him" I said grabbing the front of my wedding dress and getting ready to give the man a well earned kick.

"LIL, he isn't dead do you think anyone could fall from a moving vehicle and be in one piece?" good 

point.

"He's a vampire there very sturdy"

"Oh come on not this bullshit again?!" although the pavement was more damaged then him.

"We know your faking so you might as well get up, this farce has gone on long enough" Alice said looking at the fallen figure with her arms crossed. The figure started to laugh, and my jaw dropped he didn't even sound like he was in pain.

"HA HA HA ok you got me, I just wanted to see if the lass would actually try to kick me what a hoot" the man said standing up. He was as tall as Seth, with dark hair, and reddish eyes, his hair fell to his shoulder, and the wild look it had helped add to how deranged he was. He looked like one of the street bums back in L.A. His clothes were ripped and torn, and covered in a reddish brown muck that judging from the smell was...blood?

"Allow me to introduce myself, Doyle's the name slaughtering my game" he said taking an overdramatic bow.

"Now just hand me the girl and we'll be on our merry way" he said with a smile.

"Uh me go with you, let me think...no fucking way!" I said and he let out a loud booming laugh.

"Don't worry lass I don't want to hurt you...much me boss wants you and she would prefer you unspoiled" he said giving me a look up and down that I had punched most guys for, but my instincts told me I would not want to be within a hundred miles of him.

"Personally I wouldn't mind having you for more...intimate purpose's meself but orders are orders" he said putting his hand in his pockets.

"Sorry but I don't think she goes' for your type" Seth said with a snarl. He started to shake a little and I then noticed that he was holding my hand. Doyle looked at Seth with a sneer

"Ohhh and she prefers her men a little on the furry side doez she now". Seth looked surprised at the furry comment and Doyle laughed.

"Come now don't looked so shocked, I know all about you quillatie boy, and the Cullens of course, Jasper the empathy, Bella the shield, Alice the seer- " he said naming each of the Cullen's and watching there surprised expressions. "-and Edward the telepath" he said his eye's settling on Edward. Edward looked back at him with an expression of shock and disgust.

"Now let's be civilized and talk" Doyle said clapping his hands together. Edward snorted,

"What would you know of being civilized?" he asked looking at his shirt.

"What this?" Doyle said pointing at the blood stains.

"These are just some souvenirs from some other hunts is all, I like to carry the scents of the kills that smell the most wonderful" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"You knew my last victims lass" he said glancing at me, "Your kidnapers returned to us empty handed, my master was mighty pissed when she saw them all bleeding and broken, I must say I admire your handy work, I was getting hungry and well they failed" he sighed and closed his eye's as if remembering a fond memory "God I miss them screaming", I felt a shudder this guy was inhuman. Bella whispered to Edward

"Can you read him?" she asked, he frowned

"No I can't for some reason."

"I think the shield is her I can feel this weird pressure around us but he seems to be in the clear of it" "Use your ability, the illusionist might be cloaking them so they can sneak up on us". She nodded and she focused on Doyle. Suddenly the air shimmered and four extra figures stood with Doyle. He sighed.

"Well the jig is up" he said. Two of the figures were twins blonde boys with and andyronse appearance there silky blonde hair went right past there shoulders, one of the two girls an black skinned girl with 

dreds wore a short skirt that showed off a lot of leg and a blouse that showed a lot of her cleavage. The last girl looked pretty young about fourteen; she had strawberry blond hair and green eyes. Doyle turned to the little girl

"Luna what the hell?" she looked at him with a pout

"The shield must of used her power with both hers' and Tasha's powers on neither side can use there abilities" she said.

"Really?" he asked then did something that freaked me out. He brought his hand to his mouth and bit three of his fingers off and didn't even flinch, blood poured out but with in seconds they regrew. He sighed "Well guess that answers the question weather she affects all powers like Tasha or just mind ones" he said swallowing his severed fingers. I felt sick. They were telling the truth...Jesus I need a drink.

"Ok look ye bastard enough foolen around, we only want the girl just hand her over and there be no need for a scuffle"

"You won't touch her you filthy freak" Seth hissed, the shaking began again worse this time. He crouched and let go my hand. Alice took it and pulled me close to her.

"Sorry for doubting you" I whispered, she looked at me and smiled

"Sorry for bringing up old wounds" she said. She turned and spoke to the other group of vampires...I would never get used to that.

"I suggest you leave now or else" she said and Doyle laughed.

"Or what will ye do pixie girl talk me to death?" he laughed at his own joke, sexist pig. Jasper let out a hiss and Alice grinned,

"Actually your outnumbered it's been twelve minutes", suddenly a howl hit the air and we were surrounded by seven of the largest wolves I had ever seen. They were all the size of a horse with teeth the size of daggers. The largest of the group was a russet colored wolf, the others weren't as big as him, one of the smaller one's a light grey one came to stand next to Seth.

"Gentlemen ladies as you clearly see we have the advantage" a voice said. Behind Doyle's group another vampire set appeared I assumed was the rest of the Cullen clan or at least some more. Two men one had blonde haired and looked like a supermodel in his early twenty's, the other a very tall and burly, with dark hair, dimpled cheeks and very intimidating muscles.

"Ahhh you must be Carlisle" Doyle said turning to the blonde man,

"Yes sir but have we met?" the man Carlisle asked politely

"Not personally, but my master knows you...intimately, in fact she has a message for you. Vengeance will be mine surgeon" Carlisle looked shocked.

"Who is your master?!" he demanded,

"Tsk tsk all in good time but first" he spun around and stared right at me.

"I'll hold them off you lot get the girl" than all at once the vampires (the bad one's any way) shot forward right for me. The Cullen's except for Alice and Bella shot forward to meet them and Seth ran in front of me screaming "NO" then he burst and clothes and fur went flying. In his place was a sandy brown colored wolf. I stared at him for a few second captivated by what I saw. I confess wolves were always my favorite animal and naturally I had a thing for werewolf books. But to see it first hand was stunning.

"Seth" I whispered and watched as he shot forward to the brawl.

SETH'S P.O.V

I shot forward to meet the oncoming clan of vampires heading for my Lilith.

"Seth" I hear her whisper but I am already gone. These creatures mean her harm and they will suffer. 

Especially the Irish one the way he looked at her, he was so dead. One of the useful things about pack telepathy I was able to share my thoughts with the others on the group.

"_A regenerator? How in the hell do these power schemes work?" _Leah complained.

"_Hey sis how's able?" _

_"You mean Cain?"_

_"Wait you still haven't asked him his name yet?" _

_"Well we weren't doing too much talking". _And with that an image of her and him pressed against each other invaded my mind. One of the disadvantages of sharing minds.

"_Eww" _

_"Sorry"_

_"Excuse me but could you both concentrate on these bastards!" _Quill roared in our heads. Even with all us counting Alice and Bella who stayed behind to protect Lilith in case one of them broke through, we still had trouble, they were quick and experienced.

"Come on ladies, I was fighting the English age's ago you both don't have what it takes to take me on." Doyle laughed a booming laugh. He was going up against Edward and Jacob. He was dodging them so easily and when Edward went to make a grab for him he dodged it and punched him in the face and sent him flying.

"No!" Bella screeched, Jacob went to tare into Doyle but he kicked him away, he then sent his sight on the girls and shot forward.

"_NO!" _I screamed mentally and caught him in the side. I clamped my teeth down and tore his left arm and side off. Blood sprayed all over me drenching me in his foul essence. It slowed him down but he just laughed and I watched in horror as his side slowly began to grow back. He ran for Lilith, Alice and Bella tensed ready to fight. Then out of no where Emmett slammed him in the good side and sent him flying. "Leave them alone" he snarled looking dangerous as I had ever seen him. He was very protective of his family, and as Bella described a big scary teddy bear, but now was a big scary grizzly bear.

"Well what do yeah know a fellow Irish man" Doyle laughed looking at Emmett with glee his wounds already healed.

"I think I'll enjoy tearing youn to pieces while the girlies watch" he smirked. I quickly ran to Lilith and wrapped around her with my massive frame.

"DOYLE" one of the vamp siblings screamed. He looked at there direction and saw the one who called him was covered in bloody tatters and his twin was missing an arm.

"We have to retreat not all of us regrow you know" the other twin said wavering his severed hand. "Weaklings" he sneered. He looked at us and smiled apologetically, "Sorry lad's next time" he then looked at Lilith and grinned.

"See you soon sexy" he winked then took off, as did the others. We all watched as they took off not bothering to chase after. It was then that I felt Lilith pushing at me.

"Get your furry gangly ass off of me" she screeched. I steeped away and whimpered. She was afraid of me, she was so white and freaked out.

"What happened? I like blinked and it's over!" she shouted. Bella put a comforting hand around her and she shrugged it off.

"What the hell is wrong with you" she glared at me and I felt crushed to be gazed at with such anger. I fazed back to human and her eye's went wide. I stepped forward and she stepped back, hating her reaction to me I grabbed her by the arms.

"Lill I-" but I didn't finish, she shrugged off my arms and punched me in the side of the face. And it hurt. I stepped back and rubbed my cheek, I looked at her and she was furyus. "Why the hell did you do that" I 

screamed at her. She was tough she didn't even brake her hand, everyone looked astonished. "One you covered me in blood" she said pointing to the bloody stains I smeered on her from when I was rubbing against her.

"Second YOU'RE NAKED!" she shouted. It was then I noticed my...lack of clothing. "Sorry" I muttered covering myself.

"SORRY, SORRY THIS WAS A 60,000 DOLLAR DRESS AND YOU RUINED IT" she then started to chase after me grabbing the front of her dress while she ran and using her free hand to hit me. I tried to block her but I had my hands full enough so I had to dodge the blows. Leah barked a laugh and the others had a wolfish grin. The Cullen's had expressions between shocked and amused. Imagine me naked trying to fend of a blood soaked spit fire...priceless.

"YOU STUPID IDIOTIC…!" she bellowed still chasing me.

"I said I'm sorry, aren't you freaked out about me being a shape-shifter?" I asked puzzled by how she was more concerned by her dress then what happened. She stopped hitting me and gave me a "are you kidding me?!" look.

"I just saw some freak chew off his fingers, you burst into fur, some guy have his arm torn off, and a fight that was like some kind of extreme horror kung fu movie, of course I'm freaked out!" she hollered. "But at least I wasn't covered in blood" she said looking at the smears with distaste. She then started to sniffle. "Hey don't cry" I whispered walking toward her hoping to ease her.

"I'm not crying you horse's ass, I'm pissed that I've walked into some horror novel and am now being stalked by some psycho Irish vamp, on my wedding day".

"Don't worry" Alice said doing her weird half walk, half dance as she glided to Lilith.

"Rose has a whole wardrobe of wedding gowns from all her weddings, I'm sure we can get you a new one" she smiled.

"Thanks" Lilith said.

"OK let's head home then" Carlisle said.

"Jacob I assume you'll come with?" he asked Jake. He barked in affirmative and the others got up to run to the Cullen's. "Oh and Seth" Carlisle called

"Yes?"

"Please get some clothes on."

--

Well two new chapters my little gift to all you. So who is this mysterious vampire and what is her connection to Carlisle? Stays tuned, oh and please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Venus and Mars

Author: Here is chapter 8. Now some of you may think lillith may have been a bit grumpy at first. But this chapter we'll see the more sensetive side of lillith, as she and seth have a little..._TALK. _Sadly my beta is going through a rough spot so I did this myself, hope I did this good for you. This chapter is for animegirlkiki since she's a sucker for romance.

SETH'S P.O.V

We arrived at the cullens unharmed. Well most of us anyway. Edward was sporting a massive bruise on the right side of his face. Doyle did a real number on him, luckly it would be healed within a few hours. If he had been human he'd be dead. Every one else was a bit sore. We healed just about anything but apparently ache's and pains are outside our abilities. Rose and Alice took Lillith upstaires to give her a change in wardrobe. Now the thing about Rose is of all the cullens she is the most beautiful, and by extension the most pigheaded. She came from some high class family, so by nurture and nature she was pure class bitch. She had her moments but most of the time. Her husband was Emmett the bear. Now I like Emmett he was super cool. He had the look of a real badass, but he was super funny, and really fun to get along with. He said it was because he is Irish.

Now Rose like I said is real stuck up (how Emmett stands her I'll never know) and being a vampire you move around a lot, and assume different identities. And of all the cullens those two have had the most weddings; Rose loves the attention it brings her. They've done everything from a church, to Las vegas. They even had a jewish wedding once. You can only do the same wedding before it gets boring you know. Alice gathered up Rose and took her and Lil up to Rose's room to give her a new dress. Rose agreed she had over a dozen so it didn't matter. She wouldn't give her first wedding dress, she said it was special to her but the other one's were up for grabs. I noticed Alice had a twinkle in her eye that I hadn't seen sence Edward and Bella's wedding. She love's dressing other's up. One of her new hobbies was buying the others all kinds of cloth's and dressing them up. She would be a killer in the fashion industry with her sense and ability to see the future. Easier to know what will be the new thing to wear and all. I was talking to Jake and the others. Nathan and phillip were there; they were amongst the group of kids that joined when the voltari showed up all those years ago. Like all of us they were tall, dark, and buff. Nathan was a more laid back kind of guy; of all of the wolves he had the easist time controlling his wolf form, he just didn't get mad much. Phillip was different. He was very flamboyent, and very kid like. He was the praknster of the group and was constently getting into trouble. He had a slight crush on Leah. It got to the point where he tried to spy on her when she was bathing, she caught him and beat the holy hell out of him. Four broken ribs, one punctured lung and he said it was worth it. One of the benefits of the wolf gene, you look older than what you actully are, Phillip being just fourteen never got carded at clubs. Jacob, Leah, Quill, and Embry were there too. Me and Leah were informing them of our imprints.

"But leah!" Phillip wailed "What about me I thought we had something" he said getting down on his knees and wraping his arms around her waist.She patted him on the head and smilled.

"You're young, and sweet, neither which I hold in regard, now get your hand off my ass or i'll break your spine" she said peeling his hand of her rear.

"Perv" I muttered.

"Hey i'm not a perv i'm a **super perv**" he said smiling, getting back on his feet.

"Yes well creepy obsesions aside, what to do about seth and his bride issues" Nathan asked stretching his arms. Like I said very laid back.

"Yes that is a problem seth" jacob said looking at me.

"Hey I didn't decide to imprint on her, it just happend" I said defensevely.

"Well you couldn't have done it before?" embry asked

"Oh i'm sorry, I just happend to be half a contanent away at the time" I growled.

"Look things more important then imprinting are happening we have a wild coven of leeches after her, we saw how strong five were" jacob said.

"Esspecially that Irish bastard" quill muttered.

"And if alice is right there are more with abilities and they all wan't her why? Who knows, but if were going to take on this threat were going to need help" he said looking at us all.

"You going to call sam?" leah asked.

"Yeah were going to need all hands down for this"

"Cullens and the protectors working together just like old time huh?" quill said.

"Ok but what about seth's little honey" Phillip said then he looked at me and grined.

"I gotta say seth she is hot" I felt my pulse increase.

"I mean she's not even a leech but she could give some of the cullens a run for there money" I clenched my fist's.

"Smoth perfect tanned skin, nice honey brown eye's, nice round firm breast's-" my fist shot forward and hit him in the nose. He wen't flying back and landed on his rear end.

"TEY" he shouted his nose a bloody ruine,

"Ta fug es dat por" he said holding his nose while blood gushed out.

"NEVER" I growled shakeing, "TALK OF HER LIKE THAT AGAIN"

"Seth calm down" leah said putting her hand on my shoulder. Nathan helped phillip stand up.

"Well that's what you get for being a loudmouth" he said shaking his head. I took a couple of seconds to calm down.

"Sorry" I apologised.

"Hey no problem I earned it" he said grining. One redeeming quality he had was he never held a grudge.

"But what are you going to do Seth?" Embry asked.

"I don't know" I sighed.

"I don't know her except for a few vaugh details, and none of them pleasent."

I said remembering what Alice said in the car.

"Well one thing's for sure, you got your hands full" Quill said shaking his head. They all knew my memories from when we shifted earlier so they knew of her...attitude.

"I like her." leah said.

"She has a very tough as nails attitude."

"You mean violent." I muttered.

"Watch it brat!"

"Ok i'll contact same and give him a heads up, i'll talk to Carisle and see what he knows, Seth you need to talk to Lillith" Jacob said.

"About what?"

"Uh hello, captain obvious, how about how you have imprinted on her?" Leah said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah your right". On the one hand I couldn't wait to see her, on the other I was scared she'd hit me again.

"Ok so what should we do?" Quill asked.

"You and Embry round up the troops, Leah, Nathan, you go find her brothers, make sure they don't do anything rash like start a man hunt, I called Charlie and let him know she's here and safe, but the last thing we need is those two starting trouble"

"Hey Cain isn't a trouble maker!" leah said defending her imprint.

"Don't you mean Able?"

"Yes...no...I really need to find out his name".

"Am me?" phillip asked.

"Let's go see...Carisle, make sure your nose doesn't go crooked" Jacob said laughing.

We seperated and wen't to do our jobs. I paused to think of what to do? What do I do? What do I say? Man love is complicated. I needed to get inside her head find out what made her tick. To bad I didn't have telepathy or something, what I needed was...EDWARD. I smiled at the thought of how brilliant I was. I quickly looked for Edward I started by following his scent. I scrunched my nose at the foul sweet flavor, and found him with Bella in the living room. They were talking to Jasper, Emmett, and Esme.

"Hey Edward can I have-"

"A word sure" he said interuptting me, damn telepathy. After we distanced ourselves so as not to be overhered.

"I know what you want seth."

"Then you know why I need your help?"

"Yes we were all intrigued by how Jasper was having difficulty to tame her rage"

"Yeah about that" he raised a hand.

"I know it's frustrating having to tip toe around her wrath, but give her some space, her nerves were shot enough, now she has to deal with a bunch of savages"

"I need to talk to her Edward, but i'd like to avoid getting hit to please I wan't this to work"

"OK listen don't bring up any of what Alice said, she shouldn't have brought it up, but she's always been a more of a rip the bandage off kind of girl, just be truthful, and don't push, prode her yes but don't push."

"That's it?"

"That's it"

"That doesn't help much"

"It's the best I can give"

"But I need to know more about her"

"That's for her to tell Seth when she's ready she'll open up".

With that he left and I was left to ponder. Prode don't push...how the hell do you do that!? With that and mind I went upstaires to Rose's room, following the sweet scent of jasmine.

LILLITH'S P.O.V

I found myself once again staring in the mirror. Instead of at a church I was at a house of vampire's with some werewolves, Jesus. My old dress was ruined but Rose's dress was so much better. I had two silk opera glove's, my veil was more thinner so you could see my face more clearely. The gown was more slimmer so I didn't have to grab the front to run, it was slited on the side's so I had more leg room, My hair was tied into a bun with two pieces of hair one on each side curled. I wore red lipstick and mascara, some honey skin conditioner was around my eye's to bring out the brown. A small white silk ribbon wrapped around my waist and tied in the back. I'll give those vamp's one thing they got style. Vamp's who'd have thought I would be primped out by vampires. It took over an hour for Alice and Rose to choose which dress was right, then what kind of make up that would best go to with. Alice was a tyrant before I could even try to modify the dress she would nearly tare my throat out.

"There I dare say you look perfect" Rose said. She was very beautiful I had to admit, she had a nice ass...What? So I swing both ways.

"Thanks Rose, sorry I have to steal from you!" I said. She waved her hand dissmisevely

"Don't mention it I got like ten, beside's I know how stressful a wedding could be, and walking down the isle covered in fur, blood, and smelling like mongrel is no way to be married" I had noticed that about the vamp's and wolves, they didn't seem to like how the other smelled, they smelled fine to me. That got me thinking of Seth and how he smelled. He had a very woodsy smell, like pine, and fresh rain, which was obiveous from this freaken dismell town. Seth the wolf-man who saved me, now there's a B-movie for you. I still remembered when he burst from sexy native american to the howling nightmare in a second, then him nude. I felt myself blush at the memory, all six foot 5 ripped sexiness there for me to see. Another thing about werewolves, they seemed very comfortable nude. I quickly shook my head of those thoughts. Just because some tall, brave, hot, sexy, funny, caring wolf boy shows up does not mean I'm going to jump ship. I made a promise to good to be loyle to my husband through thick and thin...or I will anyway. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter" Rose said, the door opend and seth came in. He was wearing a pair of sweats and that was all, damn he was fine. He took one look at me and froze. He looked at me with an intense, and needfull expression. I squarmed at the look he gave me.

"Can I help you?" Rose said cooly. Seth seemed to snap out of it.

"Oh um...I need to speak to Lillith...alone" he said and I froze.

"Sure" Alice said smiling, I looked at her with pleading eye's, and she just smiled.

"Here" she said and handed me a bouqet of rose's.

"Thanks Alice" I muttered, she noded at Rose and they walked out and left me and Seth alone. We stood there in an awkward siliance. What do you say to someone you saw burst into fur then hit?

"Sorry" I whispered.

"What?" he said.

"Sorry...you know for hitting you again" I said.

"Hey I don't blame you" he said grinning,

"I did ruin your dress" he said.

"You also saved my life, twice now, and I keep on hitting you" I said and went to sit on the king sized bed. I patted the side of the bed and he came to sit next to me.

"You look amazing" he whispered,

"Thanks" I smiled.

"So you're a werewolf?"

"Shapeshifter actully, there are werewolves out there but weve never seen them" he said playing with his fingers nervously. I grabed his hands

"Seth after what I saw I don't think there's anything you could say that could shock me"

"Don't bet on it." he whispered.

"So how did you become a wolf?" I asked. He grinned and explained to me the legends of his people.

"Damn" I said amazed by it all.

"To think there really is a secret world that were all ignorant to?"

"Yeah I was so shocked when it happend, I was so young and my father-" he trailed off looking sad.

"My father was old and his heart was weak, the shock of seeing me and Leah shift for the first time was to much for his heart and he" he didn't finish.

"I'm sorry" I said, "My mom...well you heared I was five when she was diagnosed with cancer, we tried to make enough money for surgery, but it wasn't enough" I whispered feeling the tears coming.

"I was so young, I couldn't comprehand the fact that she was going to die, I mean she was my mom you know, I used to make lemenade and sell it on hot days just so I could help make money to make mommy better you know" I wiped my eye's trying not to ruine my mascara.

"If I had any idea how much it really cost I would have charged more" I laughed.

"It was horrible, she was ok at first but as time wen't on she was in so much pain, and her mind just started to go" I sobbed. He looked at me with a face full of love and sorrow for me and my pain.

"We all suffered for it, cain tried to be supportive and helpful, Able had to be angry and upset, dad... I still remember the look on his face, so defeated and full of pain" I stopped unable to continue. He rubbed my back soothenly.

"I alway's wondered, what if? you know, what if she had lived, would I be happier, nicer, would she approve of this marrige, would...I don't know would the world be a better place if this one person was still alive, then I realise the world would be a better place, my world" I leaned my head on his arm. He grabbed my hand and just sat there not saying anything, no words of comfort, no empty promises of the world getting better, and for that I was grateful. I had recived more than enough pity in my life I didn't need anymore.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"One minute I'm beating you the next I'm crying to you" I said and stood up. He stood up with me and held my hand.

"It's ok, i'm glad you open up to me like this, I thought you would think me some monsterous freak or something" he said looking down cast. I gently put my hand on his face.

"Sweetie i'm from Los Angeles, I've seen all kinds of weird shit". He laughed at that and stared into my eyes. It was very intimate, my hand on his cheek, his hand carresing my palm, us staring into each others eyes lost in thier beauty. I don't know when it happend or how it happend but we were both slowely moveing twords eachother, we never broke eye contact still lost in the others gaze, and we kissed. At first it was gentle, he placed his other hand on my back, and I placed my free hand on the back of his head. It was sweet, it was gentle, it was a kiss that I never felt with brandon, or alex. Soon the gentle kiss became one of passion. We gripped eachother harder as if our lives depended on it, it was like a force of electricity was flowing between us. I stopped the kiss first to look at him. His eye's were glazed over, lust and love, he looked at me like I was his rock, his sun, his and his alone, my lipstick was covering his lips and I knew I must look ridiculous.

"Seth we have to stop" I said almost out of breath.

"Why?" he whispered.

"Because it's wrong"

"But it feel's so right"

"Yes it does" I steped back letting go of him.

"But i'm engaged i'm supposed to marry another man, I can't just leave him at the alter now it would be cruel." he looked at me with a thoughtfull expression.

"Do remember that part of the story about imprinting?"

"Yeah where it's love at first sight only more powerful and-" suddenlly I had a sudden horrible thought.

"Seth have you imprinted on me?" he looked at me and I knew the answer long before he answered.

"Yes"

SETH'S P.O.V

"Yes" I answered and I carefully watched her face. At first it was expressionles then she giggled.

"Of course, kidnaped, attacked, now imprinted...of course only to me" she said still giggling.

"Lillith I-"

"How could you do it how could you imprint on me?" she asked.

"I didn't choose to do this lillith, I didn't look at you and decide to just fall in love with you"

"LOVE! who said anything about love!" she said looking nervous.

"Listen to imrpint is to be in love, it is the greatest thing in the world everything that kept me grounded became secondary the second we met. within the seconds I met you, the bonds I forged throughout my whole existance didn't matter, because in meeting you in those few seconds a bond was formed more powerful that anything I could have made with anyone else if I had a lifetime". She looked at me with astonishment.

"How can you say that we just met and your dedicating the whole of your life to me?" she began to pace the room.

"You don't know anything about me how can you stand there and claim you love me!"

"I know it doesn't make sense but belive me I've seen it first hand and have now felt it I love you Lillith hazlegrove I swear i'll love you more than anyone in your entire life, i'll be whatever you want me to be a brother, a friend, a protector, a lover, or all the above"

"That's one hell of a commitment" she said. I went over to stand next to her.

"It is more powerful than a commitment, Lillith I love you but i'm not sure I can sit by and watch as another man swoops in and steals you away from me"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying" I got down on one knee and she went stiller than a vampire.

"Lillith hazlegrove, my perfect warrior woman, will you marry me".

--

Don, don, don, I wonder what she'll say. Well that was the first romantic scene I've ever wrote hope I did good. Please review and the super prev thing, that is my deitation to one of favorite Anime/Manga, Naruto. Ah...Jiriaya...


	9. Chapter 9

The proposel

Author: Here is chapter 9. I bet your all dying to know Lilith's reaction, will she say yes or no.

Chapter 9

FLASHBACK

_"How can you say that we just met and you're dedicating the whole of your life to me?" she began to pace the room. _

_"You don't know anything about me how can you stand there and claim you love me!"_

_"I know it doesn't make sense but believe me I've seen it first hand and have now felt it I love you Lilith hazlegrove I swear I'll love you more than anyone in your entire life, I'll be whatever you want me to be a brother, a friend, a protector, a lover, or all the above."_

_"That's one hell of a commitment" she said. I went over to stand next to her._

_"It is more powerful than a commitment, Lilith I love you but I'm not sure I can sit by and watch as another man swoops in and steals you away from me."_

_"What are you saying?"_

_"I'm saying" I got down on one knee and she went stiller than a vampire. _

_"Lilith Hazlegrove, my Lilith, will you marry me"._

LILLITH'S P.O.V

I stared at him in disbelief. I could not believe it. First I'm kidnapped by a bunch of thugs, then I'm saved by tall dark and handsome, then I'm almost kidnapped again by some masochistic Irish vampire, then I find out that tall dark and handsome is a wolf who is my soul mate all on my wedding day. What are these the supernatural days of our lives? What do I do? What do I say? How do you tell someone who is supposedly your soul-mate no when they propose? Jesus this whole fucking situation was over complicated and in a whole realm of freaken unbelievable. As if I didn't have enough shit to deal with, what with the whole vampire's trying to kidnap me situation. Now I got to juggle Seth's emotions, I hate trying to juggle emotion's I'm to angry to deal with other people's feelings. I mean I can't just go and marry some stranger, I've only known him for like seven hours, ok so he and me had a little exchange of sad history one on one but he was still a relative stranger. What did I know about him really, he was tall, he was from la push, he was eighteen, he had a car, lived with his mom.

Ok but what about a job, plans for the future, was he going to college?. But what about him as a person? he was kind, caring, he never yelled at me even when I deserved it, he had very beautiful eyes, whenever he held me he was so gentle as if I was glass, his skin was softer than it looked, he always had a sunny disposition, and was very perky, even though he was tall and built he was still gangly, that's ok I didn't really go for giant muscles guy's anyway he was tall and muscular make no mistake but the gangliest gave him a more slim muscular build. I had to confess I only knew him for some hours, and I may have been mean to him, but in that time I grew to trust this man who according to him was my other half. I may be a cold heartless bitch sometimes, but I couldn't hurt him, but I wouldn't go back on Alex it wasn't fair to him after how nice he had been to me.

"I'm sorry Seth but no" I said pulling my hand out of his.

He looked at me with a carefully neutral look, but I knew that look, I used it when I was trying to hide my feelings.

"I appreciate how much you care, and all you've done but we just can't." I said turning my back to him and walking to look out the window I felt felt him come up behind me but I stood facing the window.

"Why not?" he whispered.

"We don't know each other."

"We know each other."

"For seven hours that's not worthy of commitment."

"Were soul-mates Lil, that's more than a lifetime's worth." he said and I turned to face him.

"What's that mean soul-mate what makes you think that we're such a perfect couple?"

"That's imprinting, I don't know how it works but it's nature's way of telling us who our other half's, we don't know who, or why until it happens"

"Nature told you to fall for me, not your own choice?" I said skeptically, vampires and werewolves was one thing love at first sight another.

"I'm not the only one, Jake, quill, Leah"

"Leah? Who'd she imprint on?"

"Your brother."

"WHAT? Which one?"

"We don't know she never got a name." Great now my brothers were involved.

"What does this mean for them?"

"Them?"

"Yeah, listen I don't care what you say about imprinting, if she imprinted on one, she better expect the other. Cain and Able may be day and night but they have been sown at the hip since they were born you couldn't tare them apart with a chainsaw."

"That might be a problem then."

"Why?"

"Lilith, no one is supposed to know about us, only the council and those we imprint on can know about this." he said sounding frustrated. Wither he was frustrated with me or the situation with Cain and Able I couldn't say.

"Then we do have a problem, they never keep secret's from each other" I said, damn brotherly love.

"So where do we stand?" I asked if he was my better half then what was I to him.

"I don't know Lilith."

"Do we...have to get married" I asked wondering if I had a choice.

He looked at me nervously "No, no I'm not forcing you or anything Lil I just want you to know you have options besides Alex." he said his name with some contempt.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked sounding a little angry. He looked at me with a humorous expression.

"Lil, do you really love him?" he asked.

"Of course I do" I said sounding indignant. I mean I was going to marry him for crying out loud.

"Are you sure?"

"Seth if you have something to say then say it" he kept on dancing around the subject so obviously he had something to say.

"Are you sure he even loves you, if memory is correct he was looking mighty friendly with one of those girls at the reception before we showed up."

"He was having a good time is all!" I said flushing in anger at the memory of him and the little tramp from before.

"Ya he was having a good time with his hand on her ass" he said the first stirrings of anger were in his words.

"How dare you accuse my fiancé of being unfaithful, he helped me when I was going through a rough time in my life, him the star football player, being friends with the poor, half-mixed, poor Goth chick"

"You're a Goth?"

"No I just like wearing black" (and buying clothes from Hot Topic.)

"Look I don't think he's good for you."

"And I'm not sure I care what you think" I said crossing my arms, if he wanted a fight we would fight alright.

There was a knock on the door and Alice peeked in.

"Lilith can I have a word real quick?" she said

"Give us a second Alice." Seth said still glaring at me.

"No Alice you can have all the time you want this conversation is over." I said walking toward her and away from Seth.

He grabbed my arm before I could pass.

"Where not done talking Lilith, he's not good for you he doesn't love you I watched him when he was dancing with you, everyone see's it but not you!" he said his words full of anger. I pulled my hand from his grasp.

"First off Fido, You don't own me I don't see a ring on this finger." I said raising my hand and showing him my finger. "Well not yet anyway but when I do get one it won't be yours." I started to walk away again when he called out.

"Damn it Lilith. DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME!" he screamed and began to shake.

I raised my hand again.

"Let's see no ring on this finger-I lowered my pinky-no ring here-I lowered my ring finger-No ring here- I half lowered my index finger-and I don't see a ring on this finger" I said as I waved my middle finger at him. "So fuck off and leave me alone" and with that I walked out of the room slamming the door as I left.

"Problems in paradise?" Alice asked, as we walked to her room.

"Bite me Alice" I snapped.

"Careful who you invite to dinner" she grinned.

"I'm never going to get used to all this am I?" I sighed.

We walked into her room and sat on the bed, the room had an 18th century feel, the bed was a four-poster and there was a picture depicting the battle of the Alamo in the corner. Alice came to sit by me with a small box in her hand.

"Well here's your wedding present!" she said handing me the box. I opened it and found a cell phone.

"Wow thanks" I said I thought it would be a card or something.

"It has unlimited minutes and texting, it has good signal, and best of all you have a five."

"You gave me a five?"

"Yep, it's me, jasper, Edward, Bella, and rose"

"Shouldn't I choose my own five?"

"Yeah but you were going to choose them anyway so I went ahead and chose for you"

"You're a little freak you know that?" I laughed.

She beamed at me. I put the cell between my breasts for safe keeping. She raised an eyebrow at my choice.

"What they don't put pockets on wedding dresses" I said shrugging.

"Soooo, I take it Seth told you about the whole imprinting thing right?"

"Gee how'd you guess?" I said sarcastically.

"I mean you heard him, _he's no good for you"_ I said quoting him.

"Lillith-"she took my hand in her cold one-"Do you love him?"

"WHAT? I just met him I mean if he wants to fall in love with me he can go right ahead but I did not agree to anything."

"I was talking about Alex"

"Oh, well ya he's cool"

"He's cool and you're going to marry him?"

"No...I mean yes...ah hell I don't know." I moaned

"This is all heka complicated"

"Heka?"

"Californian slang"

"Ok what do you think about Seth?"

"Seth? Well right now I want to shoot him and mount him on my wall."

"Angry feelings aside."

"Well he's sweet, kind, he's patient with me, but other than that I know nothing about him, I don't know his favorite color, or his favorite holiday, his likes and dislikes ya know?"

"Maybe you should talk to him?"

"Talk? How he's too difficult!" she sighed and shook her head

"Lilith, maybe now let me finish before you flip, maybe he's not difficult but you are." she raised a hand before I could interrupt.

"Maybe it's not that he's difficult, but you're too afraid of him"

"If you mean the whole wolf thing it's cool with me"

"No not that I mean your feelings for him" I stiffened. _Feelings_?

"Look I saw the way you look at Alex, and I see the way you look at him, and anyone even a blind man can see your more comfortable with Seth, the way you walk, the way you hold yourself, it's obvious who you prefer, but it's your fear of real commitment and love that keeps you from jumping ship."

"Jumping ship? What is he the U.S.S Clearwater?"

"Seriously Lilith, you have a phobia of love"

"Can you blame me?"

"Just because one ignorant man hurt you doesn't mean they all will" she said. She could be very wise when she wasn't such an annoying little know it all.

"I know but...it hurt so bad you know? I seriously believed that he was the one, I gave Brandon my love, my heart, my maidenhead, and he threw it all away like garbage all for his inheritance." I felt the first stirrings of anger behind my eye's damn it I would not cry!.

"I feel so stupid you know? It's my own fault he did what he did, I should have never fallen for him, but I don't know why I did...I'm just an idiot"

"No you're not" she said firmly. "Every girl has one person who turned out to be a mistake, what's important is that you learned from your mistake and don't do it again"

"I gave up boy's for years, then he shows up acting all nice and caring, I figured it was destiny or something, like all those lame ass Hollywood movies, two totally different people overcome all the odds and live happily ever after"

"Well in all fairness you did kind of back him into the corner on that."

"Oh yeah"

She got up and gave me a hug. "Listen I'm going to leave you alone, think about it Lil, close your eyes and think about your future, who do you see yourself with really?" she said and left me to think.

My life was at a crossroads, I had two choices, Alex rich, handsome, or Seth funny, kind, and furry. I wonder what dear Abby would say to that?

SETH'S P.O.V

Of all the truths' in the world there was one that was absolute. Women are complicated. Ok I'm not being sexist I admit it was my fault; I should have prodded not pushed (Damn Edward and his words of wisdom). I headed downstairs to go for a run to cool off, when I saw Edward. He looked at me once and sighed.

"Prod not push"

"Great friggen advice" I muttered sullenly

"You were doing great till you popped the question."

"She didn't say no"

"She didn't say yes either."

"Well you're a mind reader, tell me what to do Edward, she's marrying the wrong guy, you know it, I know it, hell the whole reception knew it, I can't let her live her whole life with a man she doesn't really love!" I shouted and began to shake.

"Calm down Seth, You have to realize how stubborn she is, violence and anger has been her constant companion, so you can't push without being shoved."

"You keep saying that but how am I supposed to get close to her if I have to keep tip toeing around her all the time?" I growled.

"It's not easy but love never is, just give her some space, and always be there for her that's all you can do." he said calmly.

"Yeah well I'm going for a run I'll be back" I said and walked past him. As soon as I hit the woods I took my sweatpants of and shifted.

If there's one thing I love about being a shape-shifter, it's the speed. I ran, and ran, and ran some more. Hoping that the faster I ran the quicker I could get some idea that would help me with Lilith. I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't notice at first the sickly sweet smell.

Hello ladie how ye been?" asked a disturbingly familiar voice.

I growled low in my thoughts and looked to see Doyle, and one other vamp, and the twin vampires. I noticed the one had reattached his severed arm and seemed to be fully healed I crouched and was ready to spring when Doyle let out a chuckle.

"Now, now where not here to fight were here to talk" he said waving his hands.

"Actually there's no talking only seeing, right Zeke?" he said looking at the twin called Zeke.

He looked at me with his eyes in that reddish color that only a vampire that drinks human blood can have. But all it took was one glace and the world seemed to disappear and it was then that I remembered Alice mentioning a vampire with hypnotic abilities

LILLITH'S P.O.V

"So you flew all the way to the other side of the world to save him?" I asked.

I was talking to Bella; she was telling me about all her adventures with the Cullens and what she went through with Edward (I found the bit about the pregnancy particularly disturbing). Bella was pretty cool, she was very nice, and she knew about the whole love for two men situation. Talk about irony the one man who loved her imprinted on her daughter, talk about a supernatural soap opera.

"Ok so Alice see's the future, Jasper reads and controls emotions, Edward read's minds, Nessie can share her memories, and you are some kind of vampire power blocker?"

Yep, Carlisle thinks that what we were best at as humans comes with us as vampires, Carlisle was very compassionate so he became super nice which helps him make such strong friendships, Edward always was good at reading people so he go telepathy, and I was a very private person mentally so I got the ability to protect others from mind based abilities."

"Man this sound like a mix of Dracula and Heroes." I love that show Hiro is so adorable.

Leah walked in then wearing a pair of sweatpants, and a grey shirt. I hadn't had the chance to talk to her yet but I was determined to so we could both discuss the whole imprinting situation for both our brothers. But the look on her face made me stop, she looked worried.

"Seth's gone" she said with remorse.

"What do you mean were did he go?" I asked, my stomach went cold something was wrong.

"We don't know we can't even here him anymore, he's either dea-"she stopped before she could finish "-or the vamps got to him" I felt my blood freeze.

"Alice!" I said turning to Bella, "She might know she's psychic" Bella shook her head.

"Alice can't see the wolves, they are too unpredictable, her power is all about choice and sense the wolves are ruled by the instinct which is to unpredictable. Alice has never been able to see their future or anyone with them"

"Then how can she see me?"

"You weren't with him at the time, it's something about being close to them." she said. Figures not even vampire powers are simple.

"Well what about the group telepathy thing?"

"We tried that but he's not there!" Leah said sounding frustrated.

Edward came into the living room then and looked grave, shit what now?!

"Bella love, Leah we have a situation"

"What?" Bella asked

"Carlisle has been contacted by the nomads, they called his cell phone and-"

"They called his cell phone, when did they get his number?" Leah asked angrily

"I don't know" Edward said sounding irritated at being interrupted.

"But we should go to Carlisle's study they're on speaker".

We all got up to walk to the study but Edward stopped me.

"Lilith I think you should stay here" he said holding up his hand.

"Uhhhh no." I said, "These vamps have made my day hell and if they're going to try and barter for my life I want to be there".

He sighed in defeat, "Ok but only because Alice said that you would try and sneak in anyway." he moved aside to let me pass

We all quickly proceeded to Carlisle's study, it had a whole bunch of old paintings from centuries ago that Carlisle had picked up over the his long life.

Everyone was there the Cullens, Jake and Nathan and Phillip. Carlisle glanced at us, and his glance lingered on me a little like he wished I wasn't here at the moment, it must be pretty bad.

"Ok, were all here state your intent." he said into his phone then he activated the speaker so we could all here the conversation.

"Uh can you lot here me now? Stupid bloody technology I miss the dark ages" a familiar voice rumbled. It was Doyle.

"Ok so say hello boy" a loud smack sounded forth and a familiar groan was the reply.

"SETH" I screamed.

"Is that the lovely Lilith? My you sound sexy when you're angry" Doyle teased.

"Leave her alone!" Seth shouted, another smacking sound and another moan of pain.

"Quite boy or I'll break ye jaw again"

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM YOU IRISH PIECE OF SHIT" I screamed.

Alice put a comforting and on my shoulder and I shrugged it off.

"Or what? You going to put a stake through my heart?" he laughed at his own joke.

"What do you want?!" Jacob demanded.

"Duh we wants the girl, how's about a little trade, we give you wolf boy, and you give us the girl."

"Done!" I shouted before the others could say anything, they all looked at me like I was nut's.

"Wow that was it? I thought it would be more negotiation then that?"

"I think we should rethink this Lilith." Carlisle said looking at me with kind, and calm eyes. Of course he's calm that's not his boy being tortured. I suddenly realized I had thought of him as _my boy_. Yes **MY BOY**. After all the things he did for me and I was still mean to him, I may be a street kid, and a hood, but my papa raised me better than that. I am willing to do anything to keep him save and if giving myself to some crazy Irish vamp would save him then so be it.

"No more deals it's simple we trade him for me it's that simple" I said looking to Edward, hoping he would take my side when he heard my plan. He looked at me and grinned then looked to Carlisle and nodded. Carlisle sighed.

"Fine name, the time and place." Doyle gave it but before he hanged up I had something to say.

"Alright Doyle I'm coming, but listen to me good, if you do anything more to hurt him I swear I'll make you pay." I said in my most cold, angry voice. It was then that I felt that familiar feeling. That cold empty part of me, that allowed me to act without, kindness, mercy, sympathy, forgiveness, or compassion. That dark part of me that allowed me to survive years on the streets and had burned its way into my soul all those years ago when the most important thing to me died.

"Really?" Doyle whispered, sounding eager, "That a fact?" suddenly there was a loud sounding snap and Seth screamed in pain. Me and Leah screamed Seth's name Nathan held her back and Alice held my hand to prevent me from grabbing the phone and scream at it. It was then that I felt that sense of calm I felt in the car earlier. I looked at Jasper than Leah who was calming down. I knew what he was doing but was having none of it. I continued to struggle although less then what I was before.

"My master will be there for the trade, she's looking forward to seeing you again, Carlisle" Doyle said than hanged up.

"We can't just hand her over." Jake said.

"Don't worry she has a plan." Edward said grinning.

"Plan what plan?" Leah asked.

"Look they just want me what for I have no idea, now since there's only seven of them and seven of the Cullens and all the wolves we have the wolf circle around the area, that way we can talk them down buying us sometime for all the wolves to box us all in then once seth is with us and i'm with them, you all can pounce on them and take the fucker's out" I said and they all stared at me amazed.

"Wow she's not just another pretty face." Emmett laughed

"Hell yeah I knew Seth imprinted on the right girl." Leah said pumping her fist into the air.

"But once there so will be the vamp with the shielding power, we won't be able to use our powers, then there's the regenerator, and they could use you as hostage." Jasper said.

"Ok so it's not perfect, but Bella can shield to even out the playing field, and as for me being a hostage...don't worry about it." I said.

"Don't worry about it they could snap your neck like a twig." Bella said sounding worried.

"Look just because I'm a puny little human doesn't mean I can't help, it's the only way they're going through a lot of trouble to take me alive, and I can't just stand around and do nothing while everyone else risk's their own lives for me, Seth did that and look what happened to him, if your all going to risk yourselves then I can at least offer myself as bait to help...please?" I said looking in Bella's eyes. She looked at me and I looked back, and something happen. You ever look at someone and get the feeling you know what they're going through, well that passed between us and somehow I knew she had to go through the same difficulties I'm going through, when she was human at least.

"Ok then I'll call Sam to give him the heads up, Leah call Embry and let him know" Jake said.

"Right." Leah said and went to go use the phone.

With that we all started to go through plans and ideas we had an hour to perfect this, please god please don't take another loved one from me.

--

Saw the new episode's of hero's Yay it's back and better than ever! I just had to have a Hero's reference in here. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter till next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Rage

Chapter 10

Author: Well things are starting to heat up huh? Only a couple of more chapters to go before the big finish. Good news I will make a sequel to this story so to all my fans don't worry. Here we finally find out who Leah imprinted on. Cain and Able make a reappearance to help their sister. And we finally find out who the mysterious vampire is and her connection to Carlisle. Chapter 11 should be up soon.

LILLITH'S P.O.V

"Leah can I talk to you for a minute?" I whisper to her as everyone went over the plan. Jake contacted someone called Sam; I guess there were two packs here one led by Jacob and the other by this Sam guy. He agreed to help and we filled him in on the situation. We now had thirty some wolf's and the Cullen clan to fight this coven of vamps.

We excused ourselves from the room and went to talk in private.

"What's up?" she asked as we walked out into the hall.

"Leah Seth told me that you imprinted on my brother, which one?" I asked. She looked kinda embarrassed.

"Cain" she whispered "I finally got his name earlier when I went to make sure they wouldn't do anything rash." she said looking at the floor.

"It happen I was hanging with Brandon, my date, then I saw them or rather him and well you know the rest, I broke up with Brandon then and there he was rather pist, I walked up to him and introduced myself and we hit it off." she said fondly.

"Does he know about the furry issue?"

"Yes, you should have seen their faces Able stared cursing in Spanish and pulled a gun on me, Cain took it pretty well he stopped Able from blowing my brains out, I transformed back and explained everything Able was all suspicious and disbelieving Cain gave me the benefit of the doubt, but it was all much for them to take in, I shouldn't have told Able, but getting those two away from each other is nearly impossible."

"Yeah there really close...listen if I did you a favor will you do me one?"

"Sure what?" she asked suddenly suspicious.

I sighed I knew this was going to be difficult but it was necessary,

"I'll call Cain and Able and explain, help them understand more on what's going on."

"And in return?"

"They help tonight."

"WHAT?! Are you out of your mind?!" she all but screamed.

"Look we need all the help we can get ok, my brothers may not be experts with this kinda stuff but they can help."

"How?"

"Do you trust me?"

She glared at me,

"I don't want Cain involved he could get hurt."

"I know that but we need to save Seth, I promise they won't be on the front line, I wouldn't do anything to hurt them…"

She ran her hand through her hair and let out a frustrated growl,

"Ok but if you put Cain in any amount of danger, imprint or no imprint I'm kicking your ass".

I grinned at her "Thanks now if you excuse me I have to make a call."

She left to rejoin the others, I pulled the cell I got from Alice and dialed Able's number. He answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" Able answered he sounded tense.

"Able it's me"

"Lil? Thank god you would not believe the shit I just saw!"

"Let me guess girl called Leah turned into a werewolf right before your eyes and proclaimed her undying love and devotion to Cain?" I said.

He said nothing for once he was speechless.

"How?" he began but I interrupted him.

"Listen we ain't got time, is Cain there?"

"Yes let me put this on speaker"

I waited and heard the click that let me know it switched to speaker.

"Hello Lilith that you?" came Cain's timid response.

"Yes big brother it's me, how you doing?"

"Well I met a nice lady today her name is Leah, and she well…" he trailed off.

"Cain I know Leah her brother is the one that saved me today remember?"

"Yes"

"Well you see...she told you about the legends right?"

"Yes"

"So you know about imprinting right?"

"What a crotch" Able snorted, "Love at first sight my ass"

"Shut up Able, alright listen both of you I know this is all freaky for you me to...but I need your help"

"What's wrong?" Able said

"Well Seth imprinted on me an-" "WHAT?" Able shrieked.

"That's it enough of this fairy tale bullshit tell us where you are, we'll pick you up and we'll go straight home."

"Able no, listen the guys that took me, their boss's kidnapped Seth"

"So what? Not our business"

I felt flair of anger; why couldn't they both be understanding?

"Abe he saved Lilith we owe him." Cain whispered he always talked so quietly.

"Who care's that freaky wolf and his bitch sister are getting us involved into some serious shit!" Able argued.

"Look Abe, this isn't their fault! These vamps were gunning for me before I met either of them, Seth saved me and now he's stuck with them being tortured, you gonna leave a man who saved your sister to that huh you chicken shit!?" I shouted.

"Well what are we supposed to do huh?" Abe asked.

"Listen I'll give you the address where I'm at, you came here with some _protection _right?"

"Of course why?"

I told them about the plan and the exchange that was supposed to happen within the hour, I also explained why I needed them there and who to go for when the time was right.

"Jesus Christ!" Abe muttered

"Don't blaspheme, now can I count on you two?"

"Of course we're family."Cain said and I smiled.

"I still think we should high tail it."

"Well good thing I didn't ask you huh."

"Alright we'll be there soon hang in there sis the Calvary is coming" Cain said

"Thanks and Cain?"

"Yes?"

"Leah is looking forward to seeing you again" I said with a hint of mischief.

I hearted him stutter and the line went dead. I placed the phone back in my bosoms and turned around and came face to face with Edward. "I know what you're planning and so doe's Alice." he said in that low whisper of a voice his face neutral.

"And?"

His face broke into a grin.

Twenty minutes later the twins showed up. And they were armed for war. They both wore vest's that were bullet proof, and held an assortment of knives and small guns.

"You brought all this to my wedding?"

Able shrugged, "Well you can never be too careful, your never too sure what's out there now a day's"

"Did you bring what I asked for?"

He put his hand into his vest and pulled out a Browning-small.

"I don't know why you can't take the magnum, this thing has a hand gull of shots and you need to be close to fire." Cain said as he untied the silk sash I wore so Cain could put a small gun strap around my waist with the Browning. Then when it was on they tied the sash back on effectively hiding the gun and strap.

"Unless I plan to hid a Bazooka on myself and gun won't work"

"Then why take one at all?"

"A. so I'll feel better, B. because I'd rather have it and not need it then need it and not have it." I said as I check myself in the mirror to make sure the gun wasn't noticeable. I introduced my brothers to the Cullens and to the wolf pack. To say they were shocked by the amount of guns they were packing was an understatement. They were all surprised to learn about what Cain and Able would be doing when the drop was made. Leah I noticed was talking to Cain, it seemed like she was trying to convince him to stick this out. He only smiled and took her hands in his and kissed them. She froze when he did that and he whispered in her ear. Her eyes soften and she gave him a hug. Judging from the shocked look's from her wolf pack's face's she wasn't very touchy feely. I wondered if that was what Seth looked like when he looked at me...oh wait yeah he does, just like Jake looks at Nessie. Nessie was Bella's and Edward's little girl. Before she turned into a vampire she gave birth to Nessie which was a surprise as no one thought it was possible. But as it turns out only male vampires can reproduce, females can't because they can't sustain life in their bodies. Within a matter of weeks she was born. It wasn't easy; imagine having a baby grow so quickly and that the said baby was strong enough to break your ribs when it so much as twitched. Her ageing is accelerated at least until she turned seven then she'll be a fully grown and never age, she glows in sunlight but nothing that sticks out, she can eat and drink normal food but she prefers blood. She is as strong as a vampire, fast as a vampire, she has all the strength's of a vampire, but less of the weakness. Ok so the only downside to being a vamp was being unable to sleep and sparkling in sunlight. Nessie can sleep, can eat food, and can sleep. So it's easier to for her to be _incognito_ with humans. She even had a special ability, when she makes skin contact she can share her memories. I met her and it was weird, as a person she is very nice, and rather curious, she grew to quickly so normal school was out of the question. It was weird because she was only five years old but she looked fourteen. And for fourteen (Five really) she was very smart and articulate. She liked to read dictionaries and learn new words, she was learning Spanish already, and the cool thing about the memory thing, she had a vampires perfect memory so all her memories were perfectly accurate.

The whole imprinting thing still unnerved me. How is it that a single look can bind you so tightly to a single person? Was it a true soul-mate? Or was it mother nature's way of making sure that future wolf's are born from a healthy gene stock. Was he really in love with me? What if he never imprinted on me and I had never gotten engaged? What if we met before? So many what if's so little time, there was no point on thinking about what could have been. The past is dead and there is no point in dwelling in it. I'm not sure what's going to happen. If this works and we save Seth, what will I do? Do I save Seth and get married? How can I wed when I know that my soul-mate I mean I like him ,he saved my life, he's smart, sweet, caring, he's upbeat, and he's amazing wearing only shorts (DROOL). But what of my feelings for him? I appreciate the feelings but, can I learn to love a man that I just met? I closed my eyes and thought of a world without Seth, a world where that tall, goofy, sweet, loving, gangly man. Instantly I felt a pain that was not a world I wanted to live in, that world was a colder and darker place without that ray sun shine that was my Seth...my Seth.

"Lilith?" I opened my eyes to look at Alice,

"It's time" she said.

SETH'S P.O.V

Pain. I was in absolute agony. My limbs were broken so I couldn't run. Cuts and bruises were one thing. Bones were trickier. They made extra sure I couldn't run and wrapped me in chains and left me in an empty room. What little moonlight that came through was from a small window. Doyle had a field day with me. Apparently he loved pain, taking it and dishing it out. My ability to rapidly heal made him happy. He was capable of being more brutal then what he could be with normal people he had said. I tried to shift but they had injected me with some kind of chemical so I couldn't phase and call for help.

"Knock knock." sang a cheery Irish voice. Doyle strode in looking pleased.

"Good news lad, your friend is coming for ye" he said grabbing me by the hair. I whimpered in pain.

"I have to admit I enjoyed our time together, one of the downside's of becoming a vampire for me was the blood I would start torturing someone and they would bleed so bad I would lose control and finish them to quickly, and the strength, I would get to excited and well they go to piece's" he said sadly.

"But you...you smell horrible and you heal so well…" he said tracing the still healing bruises like how a child rubs a dogs fur. The irony was not lost on me.

"You shape-shifter's, tell you a secret, I've always enjoy'd yer kind, I remember when Caius started the great hunt all those centuries ago, werewolves were more common then, but after his little run in with a wolf he developed a phobia you see, I was there it was glorious, a single were is more vicsous than a single one of you lot, it would take a group effort of us to take one down in wolf form, the others tried to find them when they're human see, makes it more easy, but me I preferred them as wolf's, the violence, the mindless carnage, the beautiful bloodshed" he closed his eyes and tilted his head back in remembrance.

"I would stalk them when they were human, learn about them, what they were like, how they behaved, most don't appreciate the beauty of the hunt you see, to take another life is an act more intimate than love or sex, you can watch them, stalk them, yes but to learn of them, there name, there hopes and dreams, then to watch as they struggle to escape to fight to live with every fiber of there being, then to look them in the eyes and watch as the person that was is replaced buy a husk of flesh, it is truly...Divine" his caressing's had grown more forceful and were beginning to hurt.

"I was so sad when we drove the wolf's to near extinction, then I learned of the shape-shifters, those odd beings who could transform into beast's without the sway of the moon, ive seen more than just wolf's, ive seen tigers, eagles, snakes I never told Caius, I feared he might try and wipe them out, vampires are fun to hunt and kill, but torturing...well my kind has a high tolerance for pain they don't scream like a normal human does" he let go of my head and arm and a whole new set of bruises had to heal.

"I was there all those years ago when they came for the wee one, I was soooo looking forward to a fight all those vampires and wolfs come to defend the child, but instead Aro decided to retreat and I was denied my pound of flesh"

"You're with the Volturi?" I asked and he smiled.

"Not any more, some of us were members of the guard, others were found or created by our leader, for one express purpose"

"What?"

"The destruction of the Cullen clan."

"What!? Why?!"

He grinned and put his foot on top of my chest and asses some pressure and it was more difficult to breath "Well I just want to play, my mistress wants payback at Carlisle"

"What the hell did Carlisle do to her!" I said. Hard to imagine Carlisle of all people having enemy's.

Doyle let out a loud booming laugh, "You think he be so perfect well let me tell you a little something about Carlisle" he then preceded to tell me of Carlisle's history. His father and the burning of innocent people. I had trouble believing that part.

"So what he burned someone she cared for?"

"Hah no boy, listen we don't scar, unless it's a bite from a vampire which is the only thing that can scar us, but if we have scars from our human lives...sadly those won't be healed think about it, now you stay here and be good, I'll be bringing sweet Lilith here to play"

""YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" I shouted ignoring the pain.

He kicked me in the face and I saw a blinding light and a flash of pain.

"See you soon ladey."

LILLITH'S P.O.V

We drove to the drop off point. Jake and three of his wolves followed us in wolf form. The rest of his pack and Sam's pack went ahead so they could spread out and move in when necessary, jack would tell his troops in wolf from, and Leah would tell Sam who in turn would tell his wolfs, apparently the group mind only works if your in the same pack. Cain, and Able followed but they wouldn't be with us in the meadow, where we were heading. We were all quite, we had gone over all the plan's over and over again, if everything went according to plane Seth would be safe and these vamps would be wiped out. If the plane worked. After traveling on a small road we pulled over and had to walk the rest of the way there. We arrived a little early which was fine by me. Luckily Jasper was there to calm me down other wise I would be a nervous wreck.

"You ok?" Bella asked.

"Oh fine, negotiating with vampires for the life of my soul-mate" I said casually and she grinned.

"Trust me I know the feeling" she said. Suddenly she tensed as did the other Cullens. Nessie was over at Charlie's, so she was safe. They all stared across the field, and the wolves growled. I tried to see what they saw but I saw nothing. Suddenly from across the field they appeared. There were ten of them Doyle, the twins, Tasha. One of the figures wore a black robe with the hood up, her face was covered witch a mask, but you could tell from the her figure she was definitely a _she_. There were six more all with red eye's and an angelic beauty. I noticed that Luna the illusionist wasn't there, I made a mental note of that. But there was one figure that stood out, it was Seth.

"Seth" I whispered his name. He was a bloody mess. He was covered in bruises, and blood. I felt my heart darken at the sight and fill with that familiar cold rage, they would suffer for this.

"Hello **Stregoni**" a low soprano like voice purred. Carlisle stiffened and looked shaken.

"Impossible" he muttered. The vampire pulled back her hood, showing a long lock of hair, she next took of the mask and I gasped. She was covered in scars, the kind you can only get from a very bad fire, her pale flesh was ruined by scars and admittedly she wasn't very pretty because of it. But you could tell that if she wasn't scared she would be gorgeous.

"Maria?! How" Carlisle asked.

She let out a beautiful laugh. "What surprised to see me Stregoni, oh wait you go by Carlisle now?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"But how?"

"Well after your father was done torturing me trying to make me confess my sin's and admit I was a witch, which I wasn't by the way, he tried to burn the evil out of me. Luckily one of the guards took pity on me and helped me escape, A year later I met a...man who was not a man, by the name of Aro, he took pity on me and transformed me, sadly I wasn't able to fully escape my human life as you and your father left your mark on me" she said her eye's flashing dangerously. "When I learned you joined the Volturi I left, Aro was very protective of you and threatened to finish the job your father started all those years ago if I hurt you...Then I heard about the little incident some years back involving your clan and the half-breed I returned to Aro with my small clan and he accepted me back, by then I had Stephen-she nodded to a black haired man-he can sense whether humans will develop a power or not so it was easy to make a clan of powerful vampires, some I requited from the guard like Doyle and the twins"

"How could you make a single member leave the Voultri?"

She laughed a rather sinister laugh. "Well it's like they Machiavelli said, _If you can't make them love you, make them fear you_"

"She's using the shield, I can't read her" Edward said.

Personally I had had enough, vampires, werewolves, shields, imprinting, commitment, old vendetta's, Seth, me, us. I was sick of it all. I had just wanted to meet Mr. right, get married have kids do the whole house with the white picket fence, and the two point five kids, instead I get stuck between some fucking vampire blood feud, and finally meet my supposed soul-mate on the day of my wedding, and staring at my Seth sitting there all bloody and bruised. Something snapped. I guess this was rage, pure murderous rage, no thought no feeling except for this cold feeling in your very veins. This was mine, my darkness, my rage, it was with me all the time, more close to me then my own shadow, the one thing that would never let me down or hurt me, my one constant companion that I knew beyond a shadow of the doubt would be with me till the day I died. Had it always been there? Or had my mother's death, or Brandon's betrayal put it there, or simply helped it mature. I didn't care. In that moment all I cared about was the rage. I petted it, I called it sweet names, I embraced the darkness and the darkness embraced me back. And I felt nothing no hate, no remorse, no compassion, no sympathy, no regret, just a cold and simple logic. Like one plus one equals two was the simplest math, this was just as simple they hurt _my Seth_ and they would die.

I stepped forward to get there attention, Jasper tried to grab my arm but I shrugged him off, I could feel him try to pump his happy feelings into me but it was to late for that. "Give me Seth now or else" I said looking this Maria right in the eye.

She stared back with an amused expression "Ahhh there you are… I've been waiting for you my little precious" she held out her hands and beckoned me forward. "Come to me sweet girl come to Maria"

"No"

"What?'

"I said no"

She looked at me, some of the humor was fading from the corners of her eyes "I don't think your in a position to negotiate human" she said the human part with a sneer. If only she knew how inhuman I was right now.

"Here's negotiation for you scar face" she stepped back like she had been slapped, "Your going to give me Seth back, then me and him are going to sit back and watch as his wolf brothers, and our vampire friends tear you to pieces and burn what's left" I said with a perfectly neutral voice never once flinching, or batting an eye. The vampires laughed, Doyle was looking at me like he saw something no one else was seeing, he wasn't smiling just staring at me with a look of need. I glanced to my side and saw the Cullens and wolfs looking at me with surprised, or shocked expressions, but it was Jasper and Edward that were looking at me with the most intense looks, not of anger or shock, but a very penetrating glare, and I knew of all those there only the empathy and the telepath would know what I was right there and then. In that moment I may not have had fur, claws, venom, powers, or strength, but I was more a monster than any of the Cullens or wolf pack.

"You dare make demand of me" Maria screamed slapping her hand to her chest. "I have waited centries for my vengeance, and you some low bred bitch has the nerve to tell me i'm going to die, I have your wolf"

"That's not Seth" she froze at that.

"Of course it is you fool" she screamed but she sounded nervous. But I wasn't looking at her I was looking at the creature that pretended to be him, I looked in it's eye's and saw shock, and anger, and that was all.

"Lilith that's Seth we can all smell it." Alice said scrunching up her nose, "No mistaking that smell" she said and the wolfs yipped in agreement.

"Edward can you read his mind?"

"No the shield-" he began but I interrupted.

"Jasper can you sense him?"

"Yes but something's wrong"

I looked back to Maria my face still blissfully blank

"For the past ten hours he's done nothing but stare at me with love, admiration, kind gentle eye's that thing" I said pointing a finger at it, "Is not my Seth, Bella do your thing"

Bella glanced at me and she closed her eyes, it disappeared and in it's place was the vampire Luna the illusionist.

"Damn you girl!" Maria snarled "It doesn't matter we out number you and have more than enough power to deal with you, I have a shield to and the Cullens can't you use there powers either"

"Yeah let's fix that" I raised my hand and snapped my fingers, A loud BANG sounded through the meadow and Tasha's head exploded in a shower of blood and brains. All the vampires stared in horror at Tasha's bloody stump that once was Tasha's head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" one of the vamps screamed.

"That was what happens when a head meets a high caliber sniper rifle in the forehead" I smiled an empty smile. It was Cain and Able, hiding in the tree's with sniper rifles, I told them to target Tasha when I gave the signal. But now they were useless because once they shot her the vampires would be more aware now and would be able to dodge any bullets.

Suddenly a howl ripped through the night, and we all were surrounded by giant wolves, Sam's and Jacobs pack. Suddenly the vampires weren't so cocky now, now they looked nervous. All except Doyle he was still watching my face like I was something beautiful to behold. If I was in my _normal_ state I would probably run away screaming. But I was in the Rage so I didn't care.

"Now who's out numbered, where's Seth?" I asked.

"You think I'll tell just so you'll sick these dogs on me" Maria said watching all the wolfs with careful eye's.

"I think you tell me and you die quickly, wait here's an idea" I raised my voice so everyone could here me "The first one of you who tattles gets a get out of death free card" I said.

"ENOUGH!" Maria screamed,

"FOOLISH GIRL...Let me show you some respect" She raised her hands into the air and Edward gasped

"Oh no she's like Jasper, she raise's fear... she feeds on it" then he started screaming in terror, soon one by one everyone screamed in the distance I heard my brothers screaming like there life depended on it. I looked at Maria and I knew fear. I don't know why but she terrified me, everything about her from her eye's, her scars, her hands, her lips. She was fear itself wrapped in undead scared flesh, it wasn't just her I feared but everything I feared all those phobias and self fears came to the forefront. The fear I would die like my mother, the fear I would be alone, The fear of losing Seth, The uncertainty of the future. In that moment I realized something. Oh God she feared on all forms of fear. And doubt was a form of fear she brought everything we feared in the back of our mind and bring it to the forefront.

"Yes that's right Carlisle, that's right all of you, fear me, I am fear herself!" Maria said in delight. I heard the sound of all the wolves whimpering in pain. I could only imagine the pain they were going through. There pack mind made it so they experienced each other's fears. The mighty mind of the La Push gangs turned into a nightmare for all those bound to it, it got to the point where some of the wolves reverted to there human form to escape each other's horror's and stick to there own. I still felt my rage hidden beneath the layers of fear. Even when forced with fear, my rage was still there, simmering beneath the surface waiting to boil over, and for the first time in a long time I let it. I felt the rage rush forward and envelop the fear mingle with it to create a dangerous new emotion. Desperation. I stopped screaming and looked around watching as everyone around writhed on the ground, I ran over to jasper and shook his shoulders.

"JASPER, Jasper knock it the fuck off!" I screamed and punched him in the stomach, my hand felt numb and I looked and saw it was bloody, vampires were tough bastards. I looked around in desperation and found what I needed... a rock, like my brother (One of them anyway) likes to say if at first you don't succeed hit it with a rock! I grabbed in and with all my strength slammed it into his stomach. He opened his eye's to glare at me and I saw his eyes were black.

"Jasper, use your power, feed us with something besides fear, anger, courage, hell i'll take euphoria right now but do something Alice need's you"

"Alice" he growled he looked around until his eye's landed on Alice curled in a ball muttering about the cold lonely darkness.

He looked at her and closed his eyes suddenly the fear was replaced by love...love such a lovely feeling. One by one we all stopped our moaning and stood back on our feet. Those wolves that turned human shifted back to their animal forms.

"Alright scaredy cat" I said looking Maria in the eyes purposely bringing up the scars to piss her off. "What else you got?"

She grinned a nasty grin "There's always plan B" she said and screamed "ALLAN"

Then suddenly something grabbed me and I was no longer bound by gravity. I heard Alice scream "NO!" and I looked down to see myself suddenly miles above the ground flying away from the meadow. I looked up to see the face of my new captor Allan as Maria called him. Red eyes and curly brown hair he looked to be in his early thirties. He looked at me and grinned,

"What's up?"

"Put me down!" I screamed at him and he laughed.

"No can do Maria wants you alive and there is no way I'm pissing her off." I thought about struggling but his grip was iron tight, and it was a long way down.

SETH'S P.O.V

I tried for the umpteenth time to break out of my chains but before they left the vamps pumped me full of thier cock tail shit and I was as weak as a bunny.

"It's no use struggling" the little leech in the corner giggled. She was about twelve when she was turned; I knew she was a newborn her eyes were crimson red. She reminded me of that little girl called Jane.

"Fuck off" I called back.

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice screaming in rage, and my stomach went cold. The door banged open and in came Lilith in the grip of one of the leeches'.

"LILITH!" I screamed in despair

"SETH!" she called in joy and I felt my stomach loosen slightly. He opened the cage door and shoved her in.

"Where's the mistress?" the little leech asked.

"They're coming we had to go to plan B, Tasha's dead, Maria had to pull her fear card and I snatched the girl. They'll have Zeke and Luna stay behind to distract them."

"Tasha's dead?"

"Yes"

"Well good riddance she was too uppity any way" the little one said flicking her hair behind her head.

"Now Beth be nice".

Lilith had pulled me into her lap. She checked my injuries and was petting my hair in comfort. And I admit despite the fact I was beaten and chained and held captive by one of the rejects from children of the corn I felt very relaxed in her lap.

Suddenly the door swung open and there stood-

"ALEX!" Lilith screamed at the sight of her fiancé. I knew then and there what had happened and I let out a growl. Lilith bless her heart was ignorant of her soon to be heart break.

"Alex quick run there monsters run get help!" she screamed. He took one look at her and scoffed.

"Where's Maria?" he said talking to the male vampire.

"She's coming, we hit a bit of a snag don't worry she'll be here"

"I don't understand?" Lilith said confused, I felt my heart clench.

"God how thick are you" Alex said looking at her with a raised eyebrow "I'm with them you stupid cow"

"But that's not possible, I mean...we...we...we were getting married"

"Yeah and thank god I met Maria, the only reason I was hanging with you was so I could get laid, Brandon was going all around the school saying how great of a lay you were, I wanted a piece, but you had to get all clingy, I was going to ditch you but before graduation Maria came to me, she showed me what she was what she could do, she told me to keep a hold of you, that she needed you for something, she said if I did what she said she would make me like her, and let's see rich and immortal, good deal"

Lilith was speechless tears started to stream down her face.

"But I...loved you"

"I know" he grinned "That's what made it easy" she froze solid and stared at him with disbelieving eyes.

"You bastard my father was right you are just a no good white trash who thinks he's better than anyone else, I swear to Christ I'll kill you… you fucking cocksucker!" she screamed.

"Nothing personal just business, this would have gone easier if you had just let those thugs take you, but you had to be all powerful and independent and shit, Maria was going to turn you into one of them and for what I don't know and don't care I just came here for a bite" he said then turned to the vamps.

"Did you bring the money?" Beth asked

"Money?" Lilith asked

"Yeah, it's all part of the gig, you get napped again and I the noble groom secretly went to pay the ransom, five million dollars, then I go missing for about three days returned a grieving man for his lost bride, only I'm a bit...paler"

"Bastard." I snarled.

He took one look at me and sneered, "Well look on the bright side Lil, you found a man for you and he's a dog just like you" he let out a cruel laugh.

"Now then Allan" he said turning to the vamps, "When do I get my reward?"

"Never" Allan replied

"What?"

"Oh come on kid you think we're going to let some pampered rich brat turn into a vampire and gallivant around where he could expose us all?" Allan said.

"So what does that mean?" Alex asked

"It means" Beth said skipping over to Alex. "We no longer have a use for you" she then stuck her hand through his stomach. He started to scream in pain coughing up blood she pulled her hand out and took some intestine with her.

"BETH!" Alan screamed.

"What?" she said innocently her eye's going black.

"You better share" he said grinning.

She grinned back and they both descended on Alex. He screamed for a while and only the sound of ripping flesh filled the air.

"Here you go." Allan called tossing us a pair of rings. "Guess the weddings off".

--

This has got to be the longest chapter I've ever done, only three chapters left before it's all over. Next we learn more about the wolf pack.


	11. Chapter 11

Problems In La Push

Chapter 11

Author: Well two more chapters to go before it's all over. This chapter will reveal whats been going on with both wolf packs since the end of _Breaking Dawn_. If you're a fan of To love, And Imprint then good news I'm going to make a sequel. Main characters will be Seth and Lilith, there will be more P.O.V's in the sequel.

LILLITH'S P.O.V

I never thought I would say this, but my father was right. Alex was the biggest asshole in all of California, and now he was dead, classic. I held Seth's head in my lap and stroked his hair. In my other hand I held the rings Allan had pulled of Alex's corpse. My ring had a beautiful crimson diamond. Red was my favorite color, it would have gone great with my skin. I took the ring and put it against Seth's skin.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm just seeing how the ring goes with your skin"

"Why?"

"Just curious, you know your skin makes the ring look darker, I think it's because your skin is such a light red color."

You can put them in my pocket if you want"

"Why?"

"Well if we make it out of this we could sell the rings that diamonds got to be worth ten grand easy"

I laughed and put the rings in his pocket. He groaned when I moved to put the rings away.

"How are you feeling?" I asked rubbing his forehead.

He looked at me and gave me that warm smile of his "Well considering I got tortured by a crazy Irish vampire, I'm feeling pretty good" I laughed but it was more like a sob.

"I'm sorry" I wiped my eyes and saw that my mascara was starting to run shit.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked.

"If I had only listened to you instead of getting pissed off and upsetting you, you would have not got caught"

"If I had known that they were waiting for me I would have gone in the other direction" he said shrugging his shoulders. "How did they catch you? What happened to the others? Are they ok?" he asked.

"I don't know; that Allan guy can fly."

"He can fly?"

"Yep" I told him everything. How we were supposed to make an exchange, how I called Cain and Able to act as snipers, how all the wolves turned up to help, how Maria was some kind of boogieman who could control fear the whole thing. By the time I was done he looked rather upset.

"You shouldn't have done that Lilith, I'm not worth it!" he said his face a mixture of anger and pain.

"It was my idea, none of us were going to leave you to die you know"

"Lil this is to dangerous, you had no business getting involved"

"Excuse me?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Damn it Lil, your way out of you league! These are vampires you're dealing with not a bunch of street thugs, what made you think that would work?"

I sat up suddenly and his head banged on the floor "Excuse me Mr. macho, I can handle myself and my plan worked until little miss phobia started with her vampire magic stuff, we did kill that shield you know so Alice knows were-" suddenly I realized how safe we were.

"God how could I have forgotten!" I said slapping my hand to my fore head.

"Forgot what?" Seth asked.

SETH'S P.O.V

The back of my head hurt from when Lil let my skull hit the floor. She reached her hand between her breast's and pulled out a cell phone.

"Uhhhh?"

"What? They don't put pockets in wedding dress's you know." she said flipping it open and dialing a number. "Alice! Yeah it's me, what's happened...uh huh...uh huh...we're at...ok...you're on your way...ok...good see you soon" she hanged up the phone. "Ok good news and bad news, good news Alice's visions are working, they know where here and there coming, bad news Doyle, Luna, and those twins are still there messing with the pack, Zeke is using his hypnosis powers to control some of the pack to fight the Cullens, and Maria and the rest of her coven are on their way here" she said.

I tried to sit and she helped me, "Can't you phase and bust us out?" she asked.

"No they pumped me with some weird chemical and I can't phase." I said

"Damn it, ok then well nothing to do but wait." she said and sat next to me.

"I'm sorry...about Alex I mean" I said

She smiled and put a hand around my shoulders, the second we touched I felt a warm tingly feeling spread throughout my body. "I know but you have nothing to feel sorry for it's not your fault, all men are dogs...no offense"

"None taken I'm a wolf." I smiled

She giggled. "Shit I giggled, I never giggle" she started to laugh then started to weep.

"What's wrong?" I said sitting up more straighter

"It's nothing this has just got to be the most fucked up wedding in history, I'm abducted, saved by wolf-mate, meet vampires, try to save, wolf-mate, watch bastard fiancé eaten alive by creepy little girl…It's all unfreaken believable you know, I just wanted to get married to a nice decent guy, not Mr. Perfect, instead all this happens." her mascara was running down her face

"At least you still got me" I said, she looked at me and smiled and I felt so much happier, she leaned her head on my shoulder and we just sat there in silence.

"Hey Seth?"

"Hmm?"

"What was your dad like?"

I felt my chest tighten a little, it still hurt after all these years to think about him. "He was a great dad, he was always there for me and Leah, he was a hard worker, he always made us laugh, him and me would do all kinds of things, fishing, football, watch sports, Leah was his little girl he spoiled her, my mom would say, she could get away with murder and he wouldn't punish her. I remember what it was like when Sam her high school sweet heart turned, he was gone for weeks mom and Leah were hell bent on finding him, then when he returned and the council figured out that he had phased it put some stress between him and Leah. He didn't want her around Sam he knew about the whole imprinting thing, and about the temper issue, he was afraid Sam would wind up hurting Leah physically and emotionally, he told Sam to never see Leah again when she found out she flipped, then he met Emily and imprinted on her, Leah was crushed, then when Sam clawed Em it hurt Leah even more because although she felt betrayed she still loved her like a sister. She became kinda depressed after that, she thought she had driven Sam away, she thought maybe if she had been nicer, less talkative maybe Sam would still love her. Then we phased our dad had been having heart problems so it was too much for his heart to take when he saw us as wolves. Suddenly it all made since Sam leaving, Emily's accident, Leah is the only known female shape-shifter, she finally knew it wasn't her but now she had to deal with Sam in a way she shouldn't have, to hear his thought all the time whenever he saw her the guilt of the pain he caused her and Em, the others hearing her thoughts about how much she still loved Sam and the girl issue some of them thought she couldn't handle the wolf thing because she was a girl."

"Pricks" she muttered and I smiled.

"Yeah it was rough Sam tried his best to make it easier for her, but it wasn't easy she was already angry and bitter but it was the death of our father that really pushed her over the edge. She became very mean to everyone and caused all kind of problems."

"A rebel without a cause."

"Yeah, but then when Jake left we joined him, Jake never thought less of her because of the whole girl thing, she was finally away from Sam and his pity, and the others criticisms, Jake made her his second in command which shocked us, she did a really good job. Then when the vampires came all those years ago we had a huge wolf boom. Some weren't with Sam the golden boy. Others went with Jacob the blood chief". It's been kind of difficult since then you see there's not supposed to be two wolf pack's and Jacob imprinted on Nessie and Edward and Bella can only stay here for so long before people start to get suspicious. And when she leaves Jacob will go with her, and the rest of us will probably rejoin Sam's pack"

"Why?"

"You can't have two Alpha's in the same area things get tense, it hasn't been easy keeping the peace with the troops either, there's been a few _incidents_ were members of the packs get into these huge fights"

"Why do they fight?"

"Stupid reasons mostly, so and so said something to piss off whoever or what not but everyone even the council is split about us, some think it's good to have two packs instead of one, others think we should either rejoin Sam's pack or be ran out of La Push"

"Why would they do that!?"

"Well vampires are supposed to be our enemies remember? And then he imprints on Nessie and now a whole bunch of people think that he is compromised between his loyalty to the tribe and the Cullens, him and Sam have been going over new rules and everything trying to keep the peace for the packs but it seems inevitable that there will be a fight of some kind."

"What doe's Jake's followers think about nessie?"

"They like her, some but not all have even gone over to the Cullen's for her birthdays, others are still a little nervous about the whole cold one's thing, but they know that Jake would never allow any vampire to harm a human, some of Sam's pack have been real nasty saying things about him and Nessie like how he probably let's her drink his blood and stuff. Some hope when Ness matures she'll stay here for a while, so they won't have to join Sam. It's not that he's a bad guy, it's just when he give's orders he expects them to be followed no matter how trivial they are, and some would like to be heard instead of ordered you know?"

"Can't Leah rule the pack for Jacob?"

"Leah isn't an alpha she's a beta, it's funny when we got new members and they found out they had to listen to a girl, they tried to be all rebellious, but she put them straight and they never crossed her again, besides Sam's an Alpha if he told Leah something even if he's from another pack she would still be compelled to do it, it's not a boy girl thing it's a alpha thing."

"How did you get so many members in the first place?"

"Well somehow the wolf gene sense's the vampires and when it does it activates, now the Cullens came here around every other decade or so, and since then was seven then there would be seven wolves, but then some nomads came and that was ten so add three more, then the newborns, then when the Cullens called some old friends to help them, then add the Volturi and you have the biggest wolf boom in years. The problem is Sam always had a rep for being the tribes golden child, Jake should have been Alpha to begin with it's in his blood but he wasn't ready for the responsibility, plus his crush on Bella so those factors made people think he was just like Leah, love struck for someone who would never be theirs, then when Sam and the other's found out Bella was pregnant with Ness, they tried to kill her."

"WHAT?!" she hissed

"Yeah everyone was freaked they thought she would come out and be all savage and blood thirsty, Jake and I were the only one's against it, but Sam used his alpha voice and I had no choice, it was horrible." I shuddered at the memory, and she squeezed me comfortably. "To have an Alpha's voice give such a command, to have your human have try and stand up only to have your wolf turn so submissive, I tried to fight but it was like trying to stop breathing, Jake being Ephraim's grandkid was able to stop he finally took over his alpha position and was disconnected from us, I suddenly realized if Jake could do it so could I, it was like my wolf saw another option that it like and I left to, Leah followed the next day, after he imprinted on Ness she was safe because it's forbidden to harm another's imprint. Quill and Embry joined and after the Volturi we gained a few more but the majority of the newbies went to Sam, and a lot of wolves feel resentment to the Cullens and vampires because they blame them for the loss of humanity, not like they knew or anything."

She was quiet for a couple of seconds and just stayed there with her arms wrapped on my shoulders. "Would you want to rejoin?" she asked

"I don't think so, I mean nothing personal to Sam, but I prefer how Jake run's things he doesn't treat everything so seriously, he's more casual but he's still a great leader, he doesn't order us we follow him naturally, he allows us to share our opinions and everything, with same you have no choice, every day I thank God for Jake leaving that day, because I know that if he didn't I probably would have helped kill an innocent baby."

LILLITH'S P.O.V

I held Seth as he told me the story and I couldn't help but feel some anger toward this Sam and his for the hardship they brought on Seth. I understood where Seth was coming from though. How could anyone prefer Jake to a dictator I would never know. I sat there thinking about the future. How could I a mere-mortal do anything to save Seth from something that was in his very blood? Then I had an idea.

"You could live with me" I said and his gaze on me became sharp and cautious.

"What?"

"Well if Jake decides to leave, you could come with me back to California, Hell bring Leah to that would make her and Cain happy"

He just looked at me with a surprised and wonder. "You would let me live with you?"

"Sure, we could get our own place. A nice big house far away from all this nonsense. You know what we should do?"

"What?"

"We should bring any wolf who wants to come; any wolf who doesn't want to join Sam could come with us to Los, Angeles. A wolf pack in L.A it'd be awesome" I said. I could just imagine it. Me, Seth, Leah, Cain, Able, and anyone else who wanted to come.

"You're willing to live with a bunch of wolves?" he asked with an amused look on his face.

"After living with my brothers I can handle anything, don't you like it?"

"Yes. It sounds like a nice idea, I can think of a few who would like to do it, but Lil what about my mom?"

"Seth she's a grown woman and she has Charlie, you and Leah can attend college out there, you could be alpha, and Leah your beta"

Seth shook his head "I can't be alpha I just can't, Leah is more dominant then I am."

"Ok so she be alpha and you be beta"

He looked at me with a neutral face, but I knew that face. It's a face that a person use's when they have been given an opportunity they never had before and they don't want you to see the reaction.

"Look we don't have to do that it's just a new option for you Seth, IF Jake leaves and Sam tries to take you or anyone else back you can come with me back to L.A, just think about it ok?"

"Why would you want to live with me?"

I leaned in very close to him, looking him in the eyes. "I like you Seth, I really like you." I leaned in further and I kissed him. It wasn't hot, or passionate, it was a nice kiss of a man and a woman. I realized before the kiss, but before Alex died, before the first time we kissed at the Cullen's so long ago, that I loved this man and I would do anything for him.

We stopped kissing and just stared at each other in the eyes for a few seconds. I took his head and leaned it on my chest.

"You have a nice heartbeat." he said gently.

"Only for you." I said soothingly.

"Lil I don't think…"

"But before he could say anything I bit him gently between his shoulder and neck. He went stiff then slack in my arms and I let go.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"It's a trick I learned, listen I know what you think, you think I'm traumatized or I'm on the rebound, truth is Seth I'm not sure what I'm thinking but I know I can't be alone...not anymore, so please Seth have me".

"Ahhhhhh, how sweet" a voice mocked.

--

Author: Well hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I hope I did a good job of showing Lillith's sensitive side.

Later, FusedTwilight


	12. Twilight movie

Author: Hey this is just a note. I hope you all are planing to go see the movie. I am tonight and i'm freaken excited. I want to thank everyone who has read the story, reviewd, put me on there favrotes, thw whole sha bang. Me and animegirlkiki are seeing the midnight showing so I hope you see it to. TWILIGHT RULZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

To love and imprint Chapter 12

Live, Love, Laugh

Author: Well this is it, the Last Chapter, I'd like to thank my Beta animegirlkiki for fixing my spelling mistakes, and big thanks to forbidenluvers, sweetfatima, NycBlackout89, Midenigufutsu koyote, ForbidenLovers, and LeahKatelynZiders, you gus all ROCK!!!!!. I hope you are all pleased with this it took me forever to write it.

-------------------------

Lilith's P.O.V

There in all her evil glory was Maria. "How cute, the dog and the Goth" she sneered "Well I hope you didn't do anything else while we were gone, I wouldn't want you catching rabies or something" she laughed.

"What in the fuck are you talking about Scarface?" I asked, hoping to piss her off. It worked.

"You little low breed bitch!" she screamed "Your lucky I need you alive or I'd gut you" she shook with rage. "But you see little Beth here has a special ability" she said patting Beth on the shoulder "She can transfer a persons consciousness into another body" she said. "It was a stroke of luck, she has been doing this for a long time now, her body is fourteen, but the mind is five hundred years old, to her people are like clothes, she wears them for a while then she trades them in for something better, but she is also capable of transferring the minds of others" she said.

"Wait your going to switch bodies with me?" What the hell is this body snatcher?

"Of course, it was simple, I needed to have the most beautiful body, I was in California at the time when I met Beth, when I realized what she could do I knew it was a chance to avenge myself, and regain what was stolen from me, I found Alex the richest boy at your school and made the deal with him, he finds me the most beautiful girl at his school and he would spend the rest of his life as a vampire, he instantly chose you and I had him move the wedding to forks, those idiots were supposed to kidnap you, then we would make a ransom note, Alex being the Romeo would bring the money and tragically die, then once I was in your body, I would inject myself with some venom, and take the money and run, faking your death, I would destroy you while you were in my body, then I would go to the wolves of La Push, as the poor human whose fiancé was murdered by the Cullens and she was turned. I know the one pack already hates the Cullens, all they needed was an excuse and they would eviscerate the Cullens, but now things are going to have to change" she said.

"What are you going to do?"

"Well I would have preferred the scenario were Carlisle and his lot get torn to pieces by the wolves, but I'll settle for taking your body, and running with the money" she said.

"What money?"

"The money Alex brought here for your fake kidnapping darling, you think I was going out into the world with nothing but the clothes on my back? Please, I need money and looks to make it in the world?"

"Yeah, because being a blood thirsty, super fast, super strong, fear monger isn't enough" I said sarcastically.

"Laugh while you can girl, soon this scared form will be yours, and your youthful body will be all mine, now if you excuse me I have a few arrangements to make" she said leaving.

"That's it?" I asked.

"What?" she said turning around.

"You come up here just to tell us your evil dastardly plan?" I asked.

She just stared at me confused "I came up here to gloat" she said.

"So instead of doing what you need to do first, you come up here and wast time gloating when you could have just done what you needed doing, saved time then come up here and do the switch? Your not very bright are you?" I asked, hey I couldn't help it if she was so easy to taunt.

"This question is without interest to me, I'm leaving" she said walking out.

"Maybe you shouldn't antagonize her" Seth said in my arms.

"Hey it's so easy it's practically no fun" I shrugged my shoulders.

I reached back into my chest and pulled out my cell phone "I'll never get tired of seeing that" Seth said.

"I'm calling for help, they need to know her plan in case it hits the fan" I said.

Alice picked up on the third ring "Hello".

"Alice it's me" I said.

"Jasper, and Emmett are on their way, we killed the hypnotist, the wolves snapped out of it" she said, "But were still dealing with Doyle and the others there tougher than we thought" Alice said.

"You're going to have to hurry, the bitch is here right now and she has a crazy plan" I said.

I told her everything Maria told us, from her partnership with Alex, to her plan to go body snatcher on me, "Damn it" she cursed, "Ok we'll b there soon" she said and hanged up.

"Well all we can do is wait" I said.

"I'm sorry about all this" Seth said.

"About what?" I asked.

"Everything, Alex, Maria, so much for a wedding day huh?" he said with a pained smile.

"Let's get you out of these chains, can you break them?"

"No, the drug they gave me was to strong, I can't even phase"

"Well I'll get you out" I said reaching into my sash and pulled out two needles.

"Were do you get these things?" he asked surprised.

"Just wait and you'll see something really surprising" I said and began to pick the lock keeping him chained.

After a few seconds I had picked the lock and helped remove Seth from the chains, "You're really good at that" he said.

"My father taught me well" I said.

"Your father taught you how to pick locks?!" he asked amazed.

"Ya, my brother Fredo taught me knives, he's a black belt in kendo, the others taught me how to fight, some thieving skills, you know useful stuff like that" I said nonchalantly.

He just stared at me open mouthed, speechless,

"I guess they sound like interesting people" he said.

"They're the best...and know I may never see them again" I said sadly.

"Don't say that Lil" he said grabbing my shoulders gently, "I promise you'll see them again" he said firmly.

"I hope I would like you to meet them" I said smiling, "That would be an interesting conversation, dad this is Seth, my big furry cuddly soul mate".

He burst out laughing.

"You think I'm cuddly, I was going for tough" he said chuckling.

I wrapped my arms around him, giving him a gentle hug, "I've had to deal with tough all my life, I think a little cuddly would be a welcome change".

"Lilith" he whispered putting his face into the crook of my neck and inhaling, "You smell like something floral and spicy" he said huskily.

"Seth?" I asked.

"Yes".

"If we live through this will you marry me?" I asked.

Seth P.O.V

I stood there in stunned silence, the little hell cat held gently in my arms.

"Say that again?" I said stunned.

She pulled back to look me in the eyes,

"If we survive let's get married" she said simply.

"But...Why?" I asked. She had just seen her fiancé torn to pieces and she's on the rebound already?.

"Because...Seth...I love you" she said and my heart froze, "I was so scared of you, which is why I was such a bitch toward you. I never felt such powerful feelings for anyone, and you're still a stranger to me, the fact I've known you for so little and feel so strongly for you made me fear you. How could someone make me feel like this? I had no idea, you made me think things and feel things I haven't felt since I was a little girl" she started to cry and angrily brushed the tears from her eyes, "Damn you Seth Clearwater, you made me love again, all my life I tried to be a tough, strong, independent woman, not some love struck girl, but you did and you didn't even mean to but you did. I swore I would never love again, I promised I wouldn't let myself get hurt like Brandon did to me, and yet here I am in your arms, wanting to introduce you to my family, to move in with you, to hold you and take away your pain, to take off this stupid wedding dress and do things with you that happen when the cloths come off. I love you Seth, and I want to spend the rest of my life in these arms of yours, I want to face the hardships of this world with you Seth....and one day I'd like for us to have a family all of our own" she said blushing.

I stared into her amber eyes feeling strength spread with each word. I grabbed her face into my hands and I kissed her, she grabbed the back of my head and kissed me with as much vigor,

"Yes, let's get married Lilith" I said. I felt a familiar sensation, a burning deep within my body. It was the wolf, clawing its way past the drugs coming to the surface. I began to shake uncontrollably like all those years ago. My body felt like it was on fire. Just like the day when my sister and me phased in front of my father, but today I would not lose a loved one. Today I would save her, I loved her more than life itself, I would protect her from anything, man, vampire, or herself.

"Seth what's wrong?" she asked staring at my shaking form.

"Lilith stay back, it's coming, the wolf" I said, "I swear I'll kill them all, Maria, Doyle, Beth, anyone and everyone who would hurt you Lil, and then after it's all over were going straight to a church and were getting hitched" I said with a wolfish grin.

"Good, because I have two wedding rings right here conveniently" she said showing me the rings from Alex's corpse.

"Isn't that bad luck?" I asked.

"Hey when fate offers you a horse, don't look it in the mouth" she said and kissed my one more time, "Alright wolf boy lets bust out of here" she said and I phased.

My cloths shredded and I could hear the others. _"SETH!" Leah screamed._

_Soon the mind of my pack was filled with shouts of Seth! They all saw my memories; Doyle's torture filled them with rage and pity. But the oh so fresh memory of Lilith's proposal, the Los Angeles idea, and our soon to be wedding made them all shout with glee._

_"Way to go bro" Leah said pleased, "I always wanted a sister"._

_"All right Seth, you hit the lottery with that one" Quill said._

_"Man I hope I find a looker like that" Embry said enviously._

_"Aww man how come you get the hot chick" Philip whined playfully._

_"How rich was this guy? Look at the size of that rock" Nathan said._

_"Wait till your mom finds out!"_

_"Ya, lets tear that fucker up for hurting Seth!"_

_"Well show these leeches what happens when you mess with pack!"_

_"You go Seth save your woman!" the others all shouted._

_"Well done Seth" Jake said proudly, "Your father would be proud"._

_"Thanks Jake, I need a best man, if Nessie wants she can be the flower girl" I said._

_"She'd like that" he said with a laugh, "Were on our way, but so is Doyle, he left the others to die he's heading for you, I highly recommend you get out of there now, no dadaling" he said._

_"Yes, SIR!" I said._

I jumped at the cage and I easily tore it to shreds, "You are so hot when you break things" Lilith said rubbing my ears, and I gave a playful yip.

"Alright Sethkins, lets blow this place" she said walking forward and I quickly followed.

Lilith P.O.V

It was quite, to quite. We softly walked down the hall there was no one. Where did all the vampires go? We walked down the hall coming to a door; I looked at Seth and pointed to my ear, using that as a way to ask him if he heard anything. He shook his head and I slowly turned the knob and we walked out.

We were in a large abandoned warehouse. There were wood and large barrels and a few chains on the ground.

"Do you smell that?" I whispered to Seth and he nodded. I went to a stack of wood and bent over to smell it, I could smell gas on it, I noticed a few barrels were empty, "Jesus, they've covered the whole place in wood and gas, she must have been planning to set the place up after we switched bodies. All this would have made this place go up like a light" I said. I walked over to one of the barrels and opened the lid, Seth came trotting over to me and nuzzled my arm, "I'm leaving a surprise for that bitch, I'm going to pour gas on the floor so when the wicked witch and her monkeys come back we'll light them and this whole damn place on fire" I said tossing the barreled on its side and watching as the gasoline poured out onto the ground.

I didn't have a match, but I still had the gun hidden in my sash, that would be more than enough to finally put that bitter vamp out of her misery.

"Well, well, well what have we here?" a voice asked.

I recognized that voice with its thick Irish accent, I spun around and there was Doyle covered in blood. Seth began snarling and baring his teeth "Seth don't" I said petting his neck to calm him.

"I see you somehow managed to get your dog to shift. Quite impressive girl" he said rubbing his chin and surviving me.

"Can ask you something Doyle?" I said hoping to stall him.

"Go ahead lass we got time for a chat" he said grinning.

"I know what Maria get's out of this, but what about you? You don't strike me as the kind who takes orders easily" I said.

"Only the one's I wasn't to" he said, "I only joined her because she promised a bloody war, I have to admit I'm a bit disappointed with this all tho" he said shaking his head sadly "Maria thought of everything to well, I hardly got to brake any bones, but your boyfriend helped with that" he said grinning nastily.

Seth let out a roar and sprang forward. It all happened to fast to see but the next thing I knew Seth was on his side and Doyle had my neck in his grip and was lifting me up in the air, "Let-t..me go..you-prick!" I gasped for air.

"You're a fiery one lass I'll give ye that" he said bringing our face's uncomfortably close "But let's face it, even if ye were a vampire ye would never beat me and we both know why" he said.

"And why's that?" I asked as my hand headed for my sash.

"Because yer a woman" he said.

"Oh well remember it was a woman that did this to you, you piece of shit!" I spat at him.

I pulled the gun out from the sash and fired it at the ground. Doyle had been standing on a patch of gas. It quickly caught his cloth's on fire. Suddenly a huge and massive shape slammed into him, I went flying and landed on the floor. I looked and saw Seth had rammed Doyle into the wood. It and him went up like the fourth of July, "BURN! You bastard!" I screamed.

He was screaming now he was burning as easily as the cloth's he wore, guess vampires aren't flame resistant. Seth came to stand by me and I put a comforting hand on his head. We watched as Doyle burned, I confess to a sick pleasure in the screams. A part of me was happy to hear his pathetic cries. And that same part of me was a little sad when the screams stopped, oh well burn baby burn.

Seth P.O.V

We watched as he burned, until there was no sound left. Until the sicken smell of roasting vampire was thick in the air. I felt no pleasure in this, I hated him don't get me wrong I'm glad he's dead. But I would have preferred to have torn him to pieces then burn him. I didn't like to hear my prey suffer, and I knew the sounds of those screams would haunt me.

_"You did what you had to do" Jake said in our heads._

"_Where are you all at?" I asked._

_"Were on our way we'll be there in a sec"._

I phased back into human so I could talk to Lilith "Come on we need to go" I said grabbing here arm.

She just stood there watching as the fire slowly spread from wood to wood, "Lil!" I said more loudly yanking on her arm.

She turned her beautiful eyes to me and I shivered, they were so cold, so empty. She looked at me then back to the growing fire. She closed her eyes and when she looked at me again there was a more focused look to them.

"Sorry, let's get out of here" she said. We turned to leave but we stopped. There blocking our path was Maria "Going somewhere?" she asked casually.

Suddenly I felt fear. Fear of everything, I feared the fire that was growing so quickly that it would consume us, I feared that cold look Lilith had in here eye's. But most of all I feared the creature before us. I could feel all those old fears I had ever had rise to the surface. I felt all the personal fears and insecurities take hold and I was paralyzed with fear. I fell to the floor clutching my mouth, trying to hold back a scream. I heard a thump and the sound of a woman screaming, it was Lilith. Tears were running down her face and she was screaming as if in pain.

"Make it stop, make it stop!" she begged.

"Oh no my dear, you've cost me enough problems" Maria said walking forward.

I so did not want her to touch me, I tried to run but she grabbed me by the throat and lifted me from the ground. I wanted to fight, to run but she was so terrifying, I was literally paralyzed with fear, I took a swipe at her with my fist. Her mask went flying and she glared at me with her scared face. I wish to god she had kept the mask on. "What's the matter, don't like my face?" she asked squeezing the life out of me. I didn't want to die; I had so many things' to live for. The smoke was starting to get heavier and I was unable to breath, the darkness slowly took me and in the distance I heard Lilith calling my name, and the sound of gun shots.

Lilith P.O.V

I watched in horror as the bitch of the damned squeezed the life out of Seth. I would not lose him, I pointed my gun at that whore and started firing at her. She dropped Seth and turned to glare at me and I nearly pissed my pants, "Bullets against me? IDIOT I'm a vampire, you need a high-caliber weapon to harm me at least" she laughed mockingly.

Fuck, where's a fucking bazooka when I needed one. She walked toward me and I have never feared anything more in my life. "I'm going to kill you now, I'm going to make you eat so much fear your hair will turn white, I'll break your resolve and leave you a squabbling wreck" she smiled sadistically, "And I'm going to love it".

She reached for me and I screamed in horror. There was a loud bang and Maria was thrown off me. I felt a surge of peace and courage. I looked up and saw Alice, Jasper, Leah, Carlisle, Cain and Able. "CAIN, ABLE SHOOT THAT BITCH!" I shouted.

They raised their guns and pointed them to the other side of the room, "We can't get a shot, he's in the way!" Able shouted.

I turned and saw a large red wolf had Maria pined to the floor. There was a ripping sound and a whole freakin arm went flying through the air followed by Maria's shriek of pain.

"Seth he's hurt get him out of here!" I shouted to my brothers, they quickly grabbed Seth and carried him out.

I was choking on smoke, Alice came to me and helped me to my feet, "Doyle's dead" I said.

"Good riddance" she said.

There was a shriek of pain, only it came from an animal. I turned and saw Jake on his side, Maria stood over him her face a mask of pure hatred, all directed at Carlisle,

"It's over Maria, your Allan and Beth have surrendered and the rest of your coven is dead. Please stop this madness now" he begged.

"Never, you will pay for what you did to me Carlisle, I swear it!" she seethed.

I noticed she was close to a barrel of gas.

"It's no use, Jasper can negate your power" Carlisle said, "This is your last chance Maria leave and never come back!" Carlisle shouted.

"I will see you and every last filthy one of your friends and family in the bowels of hell!" she shouted.

"Hey bitch!" I shouted, "If you're so psyched about hell go there!" I said.

I raised my gun and pointed it to the barrel and shot, before she could even realize what I had down the barrel exploded "Let's get out of here!" Jasper shouted as the roof started to collapse.

We ran outside and watched as the building burnt to the ground. "Are you ok?" Alice asked.

"Yeah but Se-" I started but the twins interrupted.

"Lilith Seth...he's dead" one of them called.

"WHAT!" I scream turning to them.

Seth was naked from phasing. He was disturbingly still, I quickly ran to him and felt for a pulse, there was none, "What happened" Carlisle asked sitting next to me.

"The bitch strangled him to death" I quickly said.

"They we need to hurry, the longer he lacks oxygen the possibility increase's he may get brain damage!" Carlisle said quickly.

I quickly opened his mouth and started to breathe some air into his lungs "Oh no you don't" I said pushing on his chest, "You're not getting out that easy" I breathed more air into him "You hear me, were supposed to get married tonight, now get your big goofy ass away from that light at the end of the tunnel you hear me Seth Clearwater!" I screamed crying. There was still no pulse.

"Lil" Cain said gently but I ignored him "Lil" he said touching my shoulder "He's gone".

"NO!" I shouted "DON"T YOU FUCKING SAY THAT!" I shouted.

"LIl, it's too late!" Able said grabbing my shoulders "He's gone Lil he's dead!"

"Shut the fuck up!" I shouted pushing him away.

I gave him another mouthful and used both hands slamming them into his chest, "Don't you dare die on me you bastard you hear me!" I screamed crying my soul out, "This isn't how it's supposed to end, were supposed to get married. Were supposed to be happy goddamn it! Come back please" I said weakly giving him a final punch to the chest.

He gasped for air, his eye's flying open, he coughed and I cradled his face to my chest, "Wow" he said grinning at me "Heaven is better than they made it out to be".

"Oh Seth" I cried, and then I slapped him on the forehead.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?!" he asked rubbing his forehead.

"You gangly assed idiot, you were dead! Do you have any idea how fucking traumatizing it was to hold your corpse in my arms!" I ranted, then I started planting kisses all over his face "Oh Seth I thought I lost you, I swear you better not die again or I'll be pissed" I said kissing him.

"Is she always like this?" he asked Able.

"Wait till she gets a visit from aunt flow, you'll see some real bi-polar shit then chico" Able said.

"Fuck off Able" I snapped.

Carlisle checked up on Seth, Cain lent him an extra pair of pants he had brought with them. Jake was still in wolf form when he growled. We all turned and saw Bella, Edward, Rose, Emmett, Esme and a few wolves. They were circling around Beth and Allan. I wanted to see them get torn to piece's Carisle had other plans, "Your mistress is dead, you two are the only one's left" he said.

"Please spare us" Allan begged hold Beth close to him.

"Fuck that, kill them!" I said, "They tried to kill us"

"Only because Maria made us, how could anyone say no to her" Beth said, her once cheerful face was now fearful of the circling wolves.

"We surrendered, we'll leave and never return" Allan begged.

"We must kill them, they have shed human blood, and they are dangerous" Edward said.

"Sam, they surrendered. You felt Maria's power, as long as they promise never to return" Carlisle began.

"We won't we swear!" Beth said.

"Were would you go?" Carlisle asked.

"Back to the Volturi, that's were Maria found me, I'll take Beth" Allan said.

"We can't let them go back, they are our enemies" Edward said.

"What the hell is going on?" Able asked.

"Edward can read minds, he's reading Sam's so he can communicate with us" Seth said.

"This is creepy as hell" Able muttered and Cain nodded.

"Please we had no choice, just leave us alone we'll never come back" Allan pleaded holding Beth like he would a sister.

"Why so you can kill more innocent people?" Edward asked the black dog bearing his teeth at them.

"Were vampires it's what we do" Beth said, wrong thing to say.

The wolf let out a snarl and crouched to spring at them, but before he could Allan took to the sky's and quickly flew away.

"You shouldn't have tried to stop us from killing them" Edward said to Carisle, and the black dog was snarling at him.

"I gave my word they wouldn't be harmed, they surrendered there's been enough killing"

"And if they return?"

"Then you can have them" he said walking away.

The black wolf let out a huffing sound and ran off with the other wolves, "This may be a problem" Edward said "I can already tell you the other wolves arn't to pleased we spared them, there already upset with how rough we had to get with them when the hypnotist took control of them".

"We'll deal with it another time" Carlisle said closing his eyes.

"So little sister we here your getting married" Cain said getting everyone's attention.

"yep" I said showing them the rings, "And were doing tonight".

"Why tonight? Can't it wait" Bella asked, "I mean after everything that's happened today?"

"Exactly, this had been the wedding from hell, and by god I'm getting married" I said.

Alice started to sequel in delight, "YAY I love wedding's Don't worry I got a schedule and everything already planed" she said jumping up and down.

"Sorry but were doing this tonight" I said, "We'll just go back to the church" I said.

"Sorry little sister, but Alex told his mother the wedding was off"

"Damn it, I hope he's burning in hell" I seethed.

"Don't worries just pay for it yourself" Able said with a mysterious smile.

"How I'm broke" I said.

"Should we tell her brother?" Cain asked.

"Oh yes lets" Able said excitedly.

They quickly ran to their car and came back with two large bags. They tossed them in front of me and opened the zippers; there was a lot of money, "were?" I began to ask.

"We saw Alex's car and thought it looked suspicious, we jacked it and found this" Able said.

"The ransom money" Seth said.

"What do you mean?" Cain asked.

We told everyone about Alex, "That mother fucker" Able seethed.

"Don't worry he's dead eaten by the vamps" I said.

"Finally justice in this world!" Able said.

"So we got the rings, we got some cash" Seth said counting.

"Our friends and family are here" I said smiling at him "Let's get married" I said and we kissed.

"Way to go, bro" I heard Leah say.

Seth P.O.V

Cain and Able drove us to the church, I was so nervous we were going to get married. Me and Lilith together forever, I was in a state of eternal bliss. We held hands enjoying the silence, I looked at her and she smiled "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, I didn't want her to be rushed.

"Never been more certain of anything my whole life" she said kissing me.

"You're going to have to call dad you know" Able said from the driver's seat.

"Way to go, kill the mood why don't you" she said glaring at him.

"I'm just saying he'll be happy you didn't marry Alex...not so sure about Seth tho" he said.

"I'll give him a call after the wedding Able" she sighed.

Able glanced at me from the rearview mirror, "So you're our new brother then?" he said.

"Yep" I answered.

"Welcome to the family then, hope you know what you're getting into with the hell cat over there" he said and we all started laughing "But just so you know if you hurt her in anyway, we'll find you, beat you and tie you up and toss you into a river" he said laughing.

"Good one" I said chuckling.

"I wasn't joking" he said seriously.

"Ignore Able" Cain said glaring at his twin "Here you go Lilith, a wedding present; we were going to give it to you after you married Alex but..." Cain said handing her a bottle.

"Is this whiskey?" she asked looking at the bottle.

"Yep, extra strong"

"Thank god" she said opening the bottle and taking a large drink.

"Here" she said handing me the bottle "I don't drink" I said.

"You do now" she said.

I took the bottle and drank some. It burnt my throat and I gagged "Hell!" I sputtered.

"Silly you take little drinks" she giggled.

"You drank half the bottle already!" I protested.

"Well ya, I have experience" she said, "You two better have brought more" she said tot he twins.

"Don't worry, we brought enough for a fiesta" Cain laughed.

Everyone's P.O.V

Everyone was waiting at the church. Cain and Able were brining the couple to the church. Seth had insisted he get his best suit on, he didn't want to get married wearing a pair of sweats and no shirt. Unfortunately Mr. Webber the priest was unable to do the ceremony, he had left town already to fill in for another priest in another town and wouldn't be back till the next day.

The Cullen's had dressed for the occasion, and the wolves had put on their best cloth's. All of Jake's pack were there eagerly waiting for their younger brother to get married. Sue, Charlie, and Billy were there. Sue was not pleased that her baby was getting married already, but gave in when she was informed it was his imprint.

"What do we do?" Leah asked, "Where are we going to find a priest at this hour?" she asked.

Just then the door burst open, everybody was tense expecting a fight. The twins, Seth and Lilith camstumblin in laughing like there was tomorrow, and you didn't need to have sharpened sense's to know they had been drinking, "Seth Clearwater" Sue chastised "Have you been drinking!"

He focused on his mother and his face split into a grin "Mom, I'm getting married" he playfully whined, "I'm aloud to celebrate" he said swinging the half empty bottle.

"I hope you weren't drinking and driving" Charlie said.

"No worry's we too a cab" Lilith said slurring her words, "Seth here thought he could out drink us all, showed him" she hiccupped.

To say everyone was stunned was an understatement. Seth Clearwater, the good boy was drunk, it was a momentous occasion.

"Alright people let's get married" Lilith said clapping her hands.

"Sorry Lil" Alice said walking forward, "The priest left, he won't be back till tomorrow"

"Oh hell no I have been through hell all day, and I have had to wait six month's for this day I'm getting married damn it!" she said angrily.

"Why doesn't Billy marry us?" Seth asked, "I mean he's the chief and counsel man he can do it" he said and all eye's turned to Billy.

"Sure, if the lady is ok with a Quilute wedding" he said.

"Indian, catholic, Jewish I don't care let's get married" she said.

Everyone quickly got into place, Alice handed Lil some flowers she had maid. Billy said the words, and the rings were given Billy pronounced them husband and wife and they kissed and everyone began to clap and cheer. "I love you" Seth said.

"I love you to" Lilith said.

Suddenly they both started to turn green "I'm going to blow" Seth said covering his mouth.

"Me to" Lilith said.

"Quick outside outside!" Leah said.

They ran down the aisle hand in hand, using their free hands to cover their mouth's, they were at the door when Alice shouted "The flowers throw the flowers!"

Lilith didn't stop she just threw the flowers behind her. They flew in the air and Leah caught them effortlessly.

"Gotcha!" she said pleased.

She turned to Cain who had a nervous look on his face and Able laughed.

Everyone turned when they heard the sound of the new Mr. and Mrs. Clearwater threw up on the church steps.

"Man can you imagine what the honeymoon will be like" Emmett said taking pictures.

"I wish I could see it" Alice whined.

Seth P.O.V

After we were done throwing up, the Cullens drove us to a nice little Hotel to sleep things off. We sat together in our bed not saying a word just enjoying the silence.

"Seth" Lilith said, "I'm glad today happened" she said.

"You are?"

"Ya, I got to meet you" she said smiling.

She climbed on top of me and began to kiss me passionately she took my shirt off and began to kiss my chest, "Lilith wait" I said stopping her, "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked.

"I believe I see a ring on this finger" she said showing her ring, "That mean, Access granted" she said kissing me again.

"Wait"

"What now" she said impatiently.

"I'm a virgin, and I'm stronger then the average man, what if I hurt you?" I said. It was known that our wolf instincts could take hold during intimacy and cause us to get a little rough.

She sighed and took her shirt and bra off leaving her chest bare; I just stared unable to say anything my mouth hanging open,

"Seth, trust me I've done this before" she said and bent down to kiss me, "Besides I'm going to be on top, and if things get to wild I'll just tie you up how's that sound?" she asked.

I truly was blessed,

"That...sounds...awesome" I said with a very manly smile.

We made love that night...a lot. It was sweet, it was amazing, and it was beautiful. We were both tired by the time we finished, I held her in my arms while we slept, I watched her as she dreamed, I finally found my imprint, and instead of dreading it, I didn't care. I knew there would be road bumps, her temper saw to that. But I knew we would pull through anything. My father told me once, when we had to have _The Talk_ "Son life is short, you'll meet many woman, some you'll like for their looks and some you'll like for there personalities. But when the day comes you find that one person who you need above all else, remember no marriage is perfect, there will be times that will test you so my advice Live, Love, and Laugh" I never understood what he had meant then but now I do. I will live with her, I will laugh with her, and when the bad things come we'll laugh together because nothing will tear us apart.

Epoliugh

I moved in with Seth. It wasn't bad Sue practically lived with Charlie. She wasn't exacly pleased with me as a daughter in law, but at least she was civil. I wanted to bury the hatchet with her, Seth saw how tense we were so I wanted to give him a piece of mind. I called my father, it was one of those Kodak moments, we laughed we cried, all the things said were forgotten. Then I told him I married Seth and it became a moment you see on cops. New things were said in English and Spanish. After hours of raised voices and tears we made arrangements to have him and my brother's visit. I was really nervous about the visit, knowing my family there would be a few arrests. Seth tries to laugh it off but I know he's nervous to, if only he knew how bad this could go. Speaking of brothers Cain and Able are still hear. Cain and Leah are going steady and they've been on a few dates. Abe's a little jealous because he has had to give the two of them there space. There have been a few (Hilarious) incidents, there both hardheaded and stubborn but Able tolerates her because he sees how much happiness she brings to Cain. The official police report has it that I survived being kidnapped, Alex is a suspect because he has gone missing and a large amount off money has gone missing. His mother personally came to La Push to accuse me of her son's disappearance. I ignored her at first but when she called me a whore I punched her in the face and threatened to cut her face off if she ever came near me again. We put all the money away, for college and future plans. I may be married but I've decided I'm too young to be mothers so we're going to wait a few years before we try that. I'm still talking to The Cullens, I and Seth go there to hang out a lot with Jake and the others. I was formally introduced to the rest of Seth's pack and they were all very rowdy about it. I have officially taken the motherly role, we constantly have dinner at our house and the little ones love to come over. Sadly I'm not a good cook...period. Luckily I was introduced to Emily Sam's imprint and she has been helping me learn how to cook better, with little to no progress. Sometimes we go to her place for our dinners and it's nice. I have to admit I have taken a real shine to this wife thing, when the younger wolves come over to hang out I have to keep an eye on them. They love to wrestle and brake things but years of being the only female in a house of idiots has giving me the necessary skills to handle a bunch of unruly werewolves. Me and Leah are practically blood sisters now, we can tell each other anything. She talked to Sam and Emily and they were finally able to get over some issues. She has been coming to their house more often with me when I go to learn from Emily about cooking, and I think that after all these years stuck in the minds of men she loves the girl time. Seth and I aren't fully blissful, my temper has caused a few fights already, but we always have great hot kinky make up sex. I confess I'm not a hundred percent sure about the marriage thing. I'm so over Alex but he was just another bad experience that gave me a bad view on men. I gave him a small piece of my heart and he stomped on it. My mother always said you never give your whole heart to any man, even the one you love. Because they'll either crush it or they'll trip and drop it and it will shatter, and it's a bitch to pick up the pieces. She was a bit of a philosopher my mother. I love Seth I do, and part of the problems we have is my inability to give myself wholly to him. I know I own him mind body and soul which disturbs me to no end. I don't know if I can ever give myself completely to him, but for now he is satisfied with a small price. I will always love him, and I will always be with him. I'm just afraid I'll force him to leave me.

Author: Well that's the end....for now. There will be a sequel To love and imprint: In-laws and outlaws. I'm really glad so many people have enjoyed the series; it makes me happy that you enjoyed it. Live, love, and laugh is a family motto of mine, I figure it would be a nice chapter. I saw the midnight showing of Twilight IT ROCKED!!! BEST MOVIE ADAPTION OF A BOOK EVER!!!!. And now it's time to say goodbye, oh and my other story Eye of the beholder is a tie in with this story, it takes place a few months later. Keep your eyes posted for more stories. See you soon

-fusedtwilight


	14. Sequal news

Good news! As i promised the sequal to this story will eather be up tonight or tommorow. I know i said it would be up around January but i was so busy with things. But now i can finally post it.


End file.
